Stolen
by NellyBear85
Summary: I know I usually do Twilight, but I had to get this story out of my head. Sailor Moon is kidnapped by the leader of the Black Moon Clan, in hopes of making her his Queen. She finds out the truth of the attacks and hopes to end the war of the two planets.
1. Kidnapped

Chapter 1 – Kidnapped

We thought we were safe inside of the Crystal Palace, but he still came from the sky. After searching for Rini, the King showed us that she was safe. Dropping to my knees in sheer relief, I took her up in my arms. Rini's small body was curved in my arms as I held her against me. Her head fell against my chest as she slept. "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask," the King spoke to us, "you should know that she's your daughter." My eyes bulged and my heart skipped a beat, "What? No wonder she gets on my nerves," I looked up at Tuxedo Mask's bewildered face, "she gets it from you."

He didn't argue this fact, "No wonder she can away with anything with me. She gets _that_ from you." Rini shared traits from the both of us. Only proving the fact more. The first time I saw her face, eyes and hair; they were all like mine, but her personality was very similar to Darien's. Stubborn, always willing to go on with their way of thinking. She was the perfect combination of the two of us. This proved to me that Darien and I did have a future together.

Sailor Mars gasped loudly, "When did this happen?" My face turned scarlet red, "Mars!" She looked at me, while violently biting her lip, "I'm sorry." I raised an eyebrow at her and she made a face of embarrassment. We didn't need to know every detail of our future. Let us discover things for ourselves. Looking at Mars, it was clear she still cared for Darien, but who didn't? The King smiled, "This must be overwhelming, but it is all true. She loves stories of Sailor Moon and that's why she went back to the past. In hopes that you would help us. "

I looked down at the face of the girl that is my daughter. The King made another confession that made me look away from her, "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, it was I that gave you those recurring nightmare. I hope you can forgive, but I needed to know that your affection for each other was strong and true. It was painful remembering what I endured when I had to pretend I didn't love Serena anymore. But it was necessary. Your enemies will try to turn you against each other. This was a test to make sure your affections for each other were strong and true."

The hologram stood before us and touched Rini's head, as he confessed on how much he loved his daughter and asked that we protect her with our lives. "I swear to you, I will protect her at all costs," Tuxedo Mask declared. Since she came into our lives, myself and the Sailor Scouts, along with Tuxedo Mask have done all we can to help and protect her. Now that we know who she really is to all of us, the King's request wasn't necessary. I would lay my life on the line for Rini. The King smiled, "I know you will. You and the Sailor Scouts kept her out the clutches of Nemesis and I thank you. I leave her to you."

Rini moved her head and she brushed against my chest, "Mommy?" My heart skipped a beat hearing her call me that. The King leaned closer as she looked at him, "Daddy." She blinked several times at the image of her father. As he smiled, the King's image flickered and then disappeared. Rini gasped, "Daddy!" She reached out, grasping at the empty air. Her large eyes turned toward me. The air suddenly became thick and difficult to breath. Black winds swirled and filled the room, distorting my vision. I coughed and held Rini to my body, trying to shield her.

Darkness swirled in front of my eyes, but scarlet red was all I came to see. Tuxedo Mask threw his cape over me and Rini, shielding the both of us from the attack. "Take her!" Rini went to Tuxedo Mask, as the Scouts and I prepared to fight. The air was difficult to breath and the Scouts buckled to their knees. "The King, such a fool. He thought I didn't know about this place," a voice boomed, filling the room.

The black winds stopped, making the air breathable again. Tuxedo Mask held Rini against him as we searched for the one who attacked us. Looking up, near the ceiling, he was there, standing in mid-air. A man in white, with a purple cape floated above our heads. He looked down at us, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. The man chuckled darkly, "Too bad though. He wasn't much of a fight." Nothing was holding him up or pulling him down. He had to be of the Dark Moon Family.

Quickly, he moved his arm and a blast of dark energy blew down on us. Wind gusted around me and the Sailor Scouts were blown back to the wall, as was Tuxedo Mask with Rini in his arms. I was left standing alone, in defense against our enemy. This was much like when I faced Queen Beryl. I could face him alone.

The man in white was looking directly at me, his eyes fixed on mine. "Those are the eyes." He smiled, "I've waited for this moment for so long." With slow movement, he extended his arm towards me. His hand gestured for me to put my hand in his, "Come to me." From the center of my body, growing out to my limbs, my body felt lighter.

The strange tingling began with my heels, then my toes started to leave the ground as I began to float. I gasped, trying to reach the ground. All around me, gravity disappeared as I floated up to this stranger. The strange feeling was taking over, moving me away from the floor. My stomach felt like it was in my head as I drifted into the air. "Jupiter Thunder Whip!"

A restraint caught my wrist, stopping me mid-air. The restraint made my body jerk, while the non-existent gravity kept me in the air. Looking down, Sailor Juniper was down on one knee, tugging at the handle of her whip, trying to pull me down. She huffed as she pulled at me, bringing me closer to where she stood. A gust of black wind blew down and she was knocked onto her back. Her hands released the whip's handle and I continued to float.

"No!" Sailor Mars and Venus grabbed onto the handle, stopping me again. My other hand gripped at the restraint, trying to pull myself back down. A flash of black lightening broke the whip and my body continued to float. My eyes looked up and saw that was near the stranger. There was a tingling in my arm. My fingers clutched into my palm trying to dull it away. The tingling began to grow. The feeling got stronger at my shoulder and elbow, making my arm reach up. I tried to stop myself, but I wasn't in control of my own body.

The stranger's hand was still reached out to me and I understood. He was controlling me to take his hand. My eyes passed his feet and I was nearing his face. With all my strength, I clinched in fingers into a fist. The tingling increased in my fingers, unclenching my fist and they relaxed as our palms met. The floating stopped when I was eye to eye with him. His arm came around my waist, pulling me into his body, "At last." He breathed, sounding very satisfied.

The man wore the crest of the Dark Moon Clan on his forehead; a black crescent moon. The tingling flowed out to my entire body, taking my energy with it and my head fell backwards, with my eyes closing. All I heard was the Sailor Scout screaming for me. "Serena!" Tuxedo Mask's voice was the last voice I heard.

My head was spinning and pounding, despite the soft thing underneath it. I groaned as my fingers rubbed my forehead, trying to dull the pain away. I moaned as I tried to sit up. Lifting my hand in my line of sight, there were several bracelets made of black onyx and white crystals around my wrist. The quiet jingling made my headache throb. Moving my head, I felt something smooth against it. Looking to the side, there was the sight of soft white silk; a pillow.

Looking pass the silky pillows, there was crystalline black walls. The pillars were almost translucent. Looking to my other side, there were more tall walls and white silk. Sighing, I tried to sit up again, but fell back on the pillows. The silky down did nothing to stop the pounding throb going through my brain. "Ugh, my head." Rolling to my side, I pushed my body up, balancing on my arms. Trying to figure out where I was, I saw that I was in the center of an enormous bed. Why was I in a bed? Then again, the better question is whose bed this is?

The bed was covered in pure white linens and a silky coverlet. The coverlet was neatly tucked back at the foot of the bed. Looking down at my body, I was wearing a mysterious long white dress. The hem was hidden against the white coverlet, matching the silky material. There were similar onyx and crystal bracelets on my other wrist. My entire body felt completely disoriented. My hand grazed my neck and my fingers stopped on a necklace. The weight of it felt heavy, almost like I couldn't breathe with it on. I undid the clasp, letting the necklace fall into my lap. The weight of the solid gold necklace fell onto the mattress.

Looking around the room, there were only two sets of doors. One was on the far end of the room and they were tall and black. On the left side of the room, there was another set of tall doors, leading to a balcony. Sheer white curtains in front of the double doors and a slight breeze billowed in the curtains. Moving to the edge of the bed, the floor was cold underneath my bare feet. Stepping down, my knees buckled and I toppled to the floor. My body was so weak; I couldn't hold my own weight.

I tried standing again, pulling at the bed sheets for some support. The bed was on a platform in the middle of the room. The room was huge. My family's house could fill the space. Stepping off the platform, I caught myself on one of the pillars. My lungs gasped for air, feeling very restricted.

Leaning against the pillar, I tried to shake of the queasiness in my stomach. I barely took ten steps and I was already out of breath. My hand clutched at my chest, out of habit, but nothing was there. My eyes widened realizing that something was missing. My star locket was gone. I gasped and staggered back for the bed. My eyes closed in relief seeing the locket on the bed.

The mattress was so soft, that the locket left an indentation. Clutching at it with my fingers, I fell on the bed. "Where am I?" I barely spoke above a whisper. The room was so big and there was only the bed. "The Dark Palace." I whirled, making my head spin. Was he there the whole time? Leaning on a pillar, the stranger was staring at me. "Who... who are you?" Taking a single step, the man disappeared. I looked around, trying to find him. After a dreadful moment, my eyes found him, a few feet away from me. I gasped and he smiled at me. "My name is Prince Diamond." He stared into my eyes, "And I have waited for you from the moment I saw you."

I tried to back away, but my body was starting to fall backwards. In my weakened condition, my feet were even more of a hazard. My heart stopped as two hands grabbed my arms, pulling me upward. I was pulled forward and held into Prince Diamond's chest. With what strength my body had, I pushed against his hold. My strength was like a baby's. He chuckled against my weak attempts, "You were always a fighter. That's one of the things I've always admired about you."

My finger still clung to my locket. I tried to speak the words, but I was too weak. He looked down and saw the locket in my hand, "Don't bother. It won't work. I gave you your first energy boost from the Dark Crystal. The Crystal absorbs all energy, including Silver Crystal energy." I moaned and closed my eyes, "Why did you bring me here?" His fingers brushed along my cheekbone, until they held my chin, "Because I need a queen."

I gasped, as his arm tightened around my body. I've never been this close to anyone except Darien. It felt all wrong. "What are you talking about?" He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and I moved from his touch, "Don't touch me!" Only Darien could touch me like that. Diamond stepped away from me and I felt like I was going to fall down. Diamond continued to look into my eyes, "Now that I have you and the Silver Crystal, the universe is mine. Once I combine the Silver Crystal with the power of the Dark Crystal, I will have control over everything. I could bend the universe to my will. Time, space and every dimension will be in my power. I will make myself ruler of everything and you will be at my side."

My hand clasped over my mouth, "You can't!" This was their intention. Diamond looked at me, "You will be the Queen of the Universe. That is far better than just the Earth." This was unbelievable. Beryl wanted to destroy the universe and he wants to rule it. My knees began to buckle, but I didn't let myself fall, "I don't care about being Queen." He stepped toward me and I stepped back, "Stay away from me. You destroyed this planet. And for what?"

Anger glinted in his eyes, "Because we were banished from this planet." I already knew this. The King told us this at his tactical base, "You attacked the Earth first, trying to take it over by force. Some of you accepted cleansing from the Silver Crystal and the others refused. So, they were banished to the black planet." Diamond seemed very surprised that I was informed of a history that took place thousand years after my time. He arched an eyebrow, "Is that what King Endymion told you? Well, you're more informed than I thought. It's true, my ancestors did try to claim your planet by force, but when we came back, it was said that we weren't welcomed and that an attack was being planned by the royal family."

That cannot be true, "No!" I looked at him with narrowed eyes. Diamond smirked, "What? You think I'm lying?" We stared at each other. Tears were forming in my eyes, "That can't be true." He sighed slowly, "How would you know?" I squared my shoulders, "Because I'm the Queen and I would never have allowed that to happen. I would never attack someone unjustly." Diamond stared at me, exhaling deeply, "_You_ never would. It was the King." "You're lying," I gasped. "Darien would never do that."

Diamond disappeared from my sight and I looked around, scanning the room. There was a cold chill on my back and my hair was brushed to the side, "Darien wouldn't," his hand held my waist and his lips were close to my ear, "but Endymion would." I gasped and got out of his hold. My skin tickled uncomfortably from his touch. He gazed at me in marvel, "Those are the eyes. The sapphire blue eyes I've dreamed of since I saw them. Neo Queen Serenity." His eyes never released mine, "Too formal. I will simply call you 'Serena.'"

He raised his hand, his palm facing me. The tingling returned and I was being pulled. I tried to plant my feet, but the move only hurt, as I was unable to stop. My body stopped right in front of him. Diamond caressed my cheek gently. I could feel his breath on my lips. Gathering what strength that was left in my body, my hand raised to slap him away. He staggered back, holding his face. He glared at me and then smiled. Before claiming me again, a bolt of red lightening flashed between our bodies. Looking, there was a single steel-tipped red rose in bloom.


	2. Sacrifice

Chapter 2 – Sacrifice

A single petal fell from the rose onto the floor. My heart stuttered seeing the simple flower. Looking up, there he was. Standing on the mantle, near the ceiling was my prince, "Tuxedo Mask!" His black cape billowed in the air, showing the crimson red interior that was dominant behind him. His eyes were hidden behind his mask, "Get away from her!" Diamond glared, "How dare you trespass here?"

Tuxedo Mask raised his across his body, in his fist, there were three roses between his fingers, "I've come to bring back what you have stolen." He threw the roses at Prince Diamond, who drew his cape over his body as protection. Leaping off the high mantle, Tuxedo Mask landed on his feet across the room from where I stood. My excitement grew as I tried to run to him, but the strong sensation returned, making it difficult for me to move at all. My body was frozen as Diamond moved to stand in front of me.

Holding the hem of his cape, Diamond extended his arm across my body, blocking my view from my rescuer, "She is now mine!" "She _belongs_ to no one." The tingling increased, locking my body behind Diamond. Diamond inhaled deeply, "You foolish Prince. You thought you could keep us off your planet and we have made it dormant. You thought you could send your child in the past where we couldn't find her and now she is almost within our grasp. What makes you think you could keep her from me?"

Fighting against his hold, I tried to move my body to distract him, but it was too strong and I was still weak from the dark energy. Moving quickly, Diamond bounded away from me and Tuxedo Mask wasn't in sight either. My head whipped back and forth looking for anything movement in the room. Diamond held a silver sword in his hands as he fought Tuxedo Mask, who only had his cane. The princes of the two warring planets dueled. I watched, frozen where I stood, trapped within my own body.

Diamond, using his dark abilities, disappeared and reappeared behind Tuxedo Mask. Every time he reappeared, I gasped loudly, giving away his move. Tuxedo Mask whirled in time to block Diamond's blade. Prince Darien was the best swordsman on his planet and a strong fighter. They crossed their weapons, trying to make the other buckle. Diamond was gaining the upper hand, but his hold on me was weakening. I was gaining control over my body.

Diamond and Tuxedo Mask were moving faster as they fought. Tuxedo Mask was gaining the upper hand in the fight, having Diamond's back hard against the wall. My prince was winning as he overpowered our enemy. Diamond's focus was all on the duel. My body began to feel lighter, almost normal again. The energy in my body was still low, but I fought it off as I moved away from their fight.

Diamond glared as he disappeared again. Tuxedo Mask exhaled as he waited for Diamond to reappear. I looked around the room, looking for any signs of Diamond. It wasn't likely that Diamond would back out from the fight. I took a step off the platform, "Where is he?" Tuxedo Mask retracted his cane and tucked it into his pocket, "I don't know." He continued to search the room, but there was only us. This seemed all too easy. Tuxedo Mask looked at me, "I should get you out of here." My fingers held my locket tightly as I nodded, "Let's go."

Everything moved in slow motion. Tuxedo Mask and I walked towards each other. I was safe again and Tuxedo Mask was here for me. I was a few steps away from him, when Diamond reappeared behind Tuxedo Mask. There was something long and silver in his hand; shorter than the sword. The silver end caught the light; it was a dagger. Tuxedo Mask watched as my eyes widened. I finally realized what the dagger was as Diamond plunged the tip into Tuxedo Mask's back.

He buckled and my mouth fell open as I screamed. Tuxedo Mask groaned loudly as he fell to the floor. His mask fell off, showing his eyes pinched shut with one of his gloves stained with blood. The blood stained through his cape and flowed out of his wound. My foot stumbled off the platform toward him. Diamond was ready to deliver the final deadly blow, until I threw myself over Darien's body, "No!"

He paused seeing white covering the black tuxedo. I could feel the blood soak through the thin dress. The warmth of it was on the skin of my chest and stomach. My chest was hard against Darien, hoping to keep him safe. The shadow of Diamond's body hadn't move. His arm was still half raised, holding the dagger.

After a moment, Diamond's arm moved and I thought he was going to move me from Darien. Turning my face up to him, my eyes must have scared him. He took one step back and the sneer disappeared from his face. The dagger dripped with Darien's blood. As he lowered it, a drop of blood fell on my face. "Please," my voice broke, "please don't hurt him." Diamond's eyes watched me as I begged. Tears streamed out of my eyes as I looked at my enemy, "Please don't kill him. I'm begging you."

My vision blurred from all the tears. Diamond just stared at me, letting the dagger slip out of his fingers and it disappeared in mid-air. The blood on my face was drying as I begged Diamond to spare Darien's life, "Please, I'll do anything," I said through broken sobs. My hands were busy applying as much pressure as I could to Darien's wound. Diamond remained rigid, "What will you give?" My hand was red trying to cover the wound with the hem of the dress. My head looked back and forth, looking for something to help Darien.

"What?" I asked, too distracted to hear him. Darien was bleeding to death and I had to save his life. A shadow cast over Darien and I, "What will you give to keep him alive?" My head rose slowly. I knew what Diamond meant and what he wanted. The Silver Crystal wasn't going to be enough to settle this. With a heavy heart, I knew what I had to do. Standing up, I faced Diamond. The dress had large spots on blood, ruining the garment, "I'll stay. Here…. with you."

Diamond stepped closer to me, making a chill run down my spine. My chin tilted up to look him in the eyes, "You must promise to stay here forever _and_ become the Princess of Nemesis." To be the princess of this planet, I would have to tie myself to Diamond in a way that I couldn't think of. My eyes looked down to my hands, stained with the blood of the one I love. I had to do this. I had to protect him.

"Yo…. you have my word," my voice broke, "But I have one request of my own." He folded his arms, "Which is?" I looked back up at him, "You must send Tuxedo Mask back to the Crystal Palace so that the Sailor Scouts can help him." Diamond sighed. He didn't care for Darien, but this is what I wanted. "Done."

I tried to blink back the tears that were coming, but one more escaped, "Can I have one more minute with him?" my voice trembled, "Before you send him back." Diamond nodded once, then turned away and disappeared into the darkness.

I knelt down to Darien, whose breaths were gasps, "Serena, don't ….. don't do this." My tears spilled uncontrollably, "Darien, I have to. I couldn't let him kill you." "Serena," he feebly raised his hand to hold my face, "I won't let you." I shook my head, "If he killed you, he wouldn't have let me go. To keep you alive, I have to sacrifice myself. Either way, I couldn't win." I leaned closer to him, "I swear I'll find my way back to you. I swear it." I leaned even closer until our lips met.

Darien used all the strength he had left to keep me close. While he was distracted, I slip my star locket with the Crystal into his pocket. There was something else there, shaped like a star; my Star Locket. I quickly switched the lockets, keeping a token of Darien with me. Diamond may be getting me, but he wasn't getting my Crystal. Opening my eyes, Darien's face was blurred from my tears. I wiped them away with the back of my hand, smearing more blood on my face.

There was a growing flow of energy coming into the room. I looked at Darien and he was beginning to fade. This was our last goodbye. I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck, "I love you," I whispered against his lips. "I lo….." The words weren't done as he completely disappeared, leaving me alone in the Dark Palace.


	3. Apart

Chapter 3 – Apart

Darien's pained face was all I saw. He wanted to save me, but I had to save his life. The pain in his eyes was just like the day he had to leave me. It tore into my heart as badly as it did that day. "Serena, I just don't think we should see each other anymore." The words still cut like a knife though I know now the truth of the whole matter. He sacrificed his heart to prove that he loved me enough. But what was it all for? We were still apart. The King warned us that our enemies would try to separate us. I never imagined that they would succeed.

My eyes were unclear as I woke up in the bed again. Before slipping into unconsciousness, letting the dark energy consume me, I never moved from the floor where Darien faded away. I sat there with my arms wrapped around myself, unable to stop crying. My knees were pulled up to my face as the dress dried my tears. Darien was hurt because of me again. Even worse, I couldn't help him and now, I don't know when I would see him again.

I swore to Darien I would get back to him. But there was my other promise that I would stay on Nemesis, with Diamond. Remembering this promise, more tears spilled down my face. I offered myself and agreed to become the Princess of Nemesis. To be Diamond's princess. I was already the Princess of the Earth. Could I be the princess of two planets? No, it was one or the other. I was losing Darien to save his life.

When we lived in the Silver Millennium, I gave Darien my Star Locket as a promise of marriage. I told him that as long as he had my locket, he would have my heart. But now, the locket was in my possession again. No matter, Darien would always have my heart. When he realized it was gone, he'll understand why I took it. Besides, I gave him something much more important. My Silver Crystal. No matter what, the Dark Moon Family couldn't get my Crystal. Rini, my daughter was the next one to receive the Crystal and that was going to happen, no matter what.

Sitting up, my eyes looked at the spot where Darien laid. More tears fell as my memories came back. The duel, Darien's injury, surrendering myself to my enemy and our last kiss. My fingers brushed my lips, trying to hold that last kiss there. I looked down and saw I was in a different dress. Blinking several times, I realized it was a duplicate of the other dress. There were no blood stains on this one. I don't even want to think how this one got on me, let alone, how the first one did.

Looking around, there were some changes to the grand room. The great doors were closed, as were the balcony doors. On the right side, there was another door and it was slightly opened. There was a dim light coming from it, which peaked my curiosity. I wanted to see what that light was. Also, I wanted to get out of this bed. It felt unsettling to be in it. Stepping off the bed, my foot knocked something on the floor.

There was a pair of white shoes on the floor. Taking one of them up, the heels weren't tall and the tip of the shoe faded into black, leaving the rest of the shoe in white. The floor was cold, so I put them on. I didn't want anything from this place, but I had to, for now. The shoes clacked on the hard floor with every step I took. I hated it.

Pushing the door further open, my eyes peered in to see a grand bathroom. It was a bathroom fit for a princess. In the center of the room, there was a golden vanity with a small chair. My reflection looked back at me in the mirror, seeing my scared expression. There were more doors inside the room. Going pass the vanity, on the right, there was a large in-ground bathtub that was the size of a small, narrow swimming pool. Opening one of the doors in the room, there was a tower of white, pink and blue towels. Opening the last door in the room, there was only darkness inside. "Where's the light?" I mused in a quiet voice. The room automatically lit up, showing rows of gowns; it was a closet. There were shelves stocked with linen, satin and silky clothes.

Some of the gowns were white; others were blue, black, light and dark purple. This room showed that Diamond had been planning on coming for me for some time. How long has he had this room prepared for my arrival? Some of the gowns were pretty and I could see myself wearing them, but I won't. Looking back to the door, there was a long black piece of clothing. Taking off the hook, the garment hung over my arm and it felt thick and heavy. It was a black hooded cloak. This I may able to use.

"Serena," someone called me from the large room. The voice startled me, making the cloak slip through my fingers. That voice sent a chill through me. I was so lost searching, that I almost forgot where I was. "Serena?" Diamond was looking for me. I silently closed the closet door, trying to hide from him. He was the last person I wanted to see.

Diamond took me from my friends and I didn't want him near me. Looking around the closet, I searched for somewhere to hide. Maybe behind the rows of dresses? There was a knock on the bathroom door, "Serena." My body began to tremble as his voice got closer. My eyes searched the back of the closet, when he startled me. My foot stepped on the hem of my dress, throwing myself backwards. I gasped and Diamond caught me. My breathing quickened, "I'm sorry."

Would he be mad because I was in here? And why was he touching me? I'd prefer to fall down. He just stared, holding me in his arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be in here." He continued to stare, "Why are you sorry? This is all yours." His hold was tightening and I didn't like it. His arms kept me locked against his chest. I tried to stand and he let go of me, "I selected this room for you. Everything in here is yours." Diamond's hand remained on my back as he guided me back to the main room. I swallowed hard, trying to keep my stomach under control. This in-humane man had no right to touch me.

In the bedroom, there was more furniture in the room; a lounge chair and a dresser, with an attached mirror. I vaguely wondered how these things were getting into the room. All of them were black and white and very boring. Was this a palace or a mausoleum? "Serena, this is your home now. You can go anywhere you wish." Diamond guided me to the platform and gestured for me to sit down on the bed. Goosebumps rose on my skin as he leaned down kissed my bare shoulder. My body locked down on itself feeling this simple move.

His face turned to mine, while my own turned away. Rejected, he straightened up, away from me. Next to the bed, there was a new nightstand, with a tray on it. Diamond saw where I was looking, "I had your breakfast brought in." His fingers combed through my hair, brushing it behind my shoulder. My eyes fell, looking down. Something touched underneath my chin, tilting my head up. Diamond touched my face, making me look at him. I couldn't handle being in this room, where Darien nearly died.

I was trapped in this palace and Diamond wasn't going to let me go. I took my face from his hold and sat down. "Serena," the bed slumped underneath his weight as he sat down next to me, "are you all right?" I didn't answer. My body was turned away from him. My toes loosened their hold, letting the shoes on my feet fell off, "Please," I whispered, "Just leave me alone."

TMPOV

All there was was the pain. The wound was deep and I needed help. The pain was spreading through my limbs, but it that was nothing compared to what I just endured. Diamond, the one who stole her, stabbed me. He tried to kill me, but Serena scarified herself, which was far worse. I begged her not to do it, but she said she had to. She did it to keep me alive. What was the point of living if I didn't have her? No, there had to be another way. We have fought to be together for over a millennium. The Negaverse, dying, being reborn without our memories, Alan & Ann. Then, right when we could be together, I had to do the worst possible thing.

I had to pretend I didn't love her. The nightmares that told me she was in danger and I had to stay away for her to be safe. I was forced to watch her from a distance and pretend I didn't care about her anymore. Enduring that almost killed me. To walk away, while hearing her cry for me. I had to fight with my urges to hold her in my arms. To tell the one I loved that I was there.

But this is killing me. My body was becoming numb, thinking of my last sight of her. Her face fading into the darkness, with her sad eyes filled with tears. _Serena, Serena, Serena_. Cold air blew against me, as I lay on the cold ground. The cold air bit at my wound, making the pain flare. I groaned loudly, hoping to alert the Scouts. "Darien!" My name, but it wasn't her that was calling me. "Mars, Jupiter, Mercury! Come quick!"

My eyes opened slightly and there was golden hair, but it wasn't her hair. My body was rolled to the side and I groaned as something pressed against the wound. "Oh no! Darien, what happened? How did you get here? Where's Sailor Moon?"

I couldn't answer. My body was numb, holding back my words. Blood stained the ground I was on. Other hands rested on me, "Let me see him." The holographic image of the King knelt down in front of me. Sailor Mercury placed her hand on the wound, "We have to get him inside, Your Majesty." Something warm wrapped around my body and I was being lifted. "Come." It was getting warmer, but I was still numb.

"Mercury, can you help him?" She sighed deeply, "I'll try. Your Majesty, please tell me what to do." "What happened?" Quick, small footsteps were coming toward me, "Darien!" Something shook my body, but I didn't open my eyes. Recognition came with the high voice. My eyes open to see the small face looking at me. It was her face with pink eyes. Rini's eyes were big as she stared at me, "Where's Mommy?"

I couldn't tell her the truth. Rini was so young and she wouldn't understand. I groaned again as something touched the wound. "It's deep," Mercury observed. "Venus, Mars, could you please take Rini?" the King asked. "Yes, Your Majesty." A white glove took Rini's hand, but she tried to stay. Just as stubborn as her mother. "No, honey," Venus leaned down toward Rini, "let's go. He's weak right now." Rini looked back at me as Mars held her other hand. I closed my eyes and saw the face I tried to save.

Sapphire blue eyes set into the face, surrounded by sun-golden hair. I remembered the smile on that beautiful face. The way her eyes looked right before I kissed her. Then, the fear in her eyes as she was being taken away. She looked directly at me, pleading for me to help her. She reached for me, but I couldn't help her. She didn't even scream. Serena was braver than most people thought; she wouldn't scream. Serena knew I would come for her. She was confident in that thought. I did go after her, but I couldn't save her.

Since the first time I saw her, I loved Serena. I wanted to help her. She was the most rebellious princess in the Silver Millennium. Contact between our worlds was forbidden, but she came anyway. She loved my planet and wanted to see it for herself. Serena appeared in the Royal Gardens.

I was there, escaping my father, the first King Endymion. He was arguing that it was time for me to find a bride and take up his throne. "My son, it is your responsibility. It is time you became a man." I was tired of this same argument. Since my mother's death, my father pushed his wants on me. In frustration, I leaned against the banister after my escape. I turned to look out to the gardens. They were my mother's pride and joy. From the terrace, I saw a girl with long golden hair in a snow white gown. I'd never seen her before and she looked lost. Being the prince, it was my duty to help my people. I rushed off the terrace toward her.

The girl heard my approach and quickly hid behind a pillar. She peeked back to see me, as I approached her. She looked as timid as a kitten. I smiled as she peeked around the pillar. Then, I saw her eyes for the first time. They were like mine; sapphire blue. No one on my planet had eyes like mine. My eyes were of royalty. Who was she? The girl blushed, the color darkening her cheek, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." I smiled again, "It's all right. Are you lost?" She nodded once as she was still hidden behind the pillar.

"Please, I won't hurt you. Would you please not hide from me?" She stepped out from the pillar and looked at me. This was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her eyes were so innocent, as she looked at me. Her soft chin curved, matching the subtle cheekbones. I bowed my head, "I am Prince Endymion. And you are?" She blinked, hiding her eyes from me, "Serena." Her voice was so sweet as she answered.

I took one step closer to her, "Why is it I have never seen you before? I've met ever maiden in the world." She looked up, "Because I'm not from your world." She closed her eyes and a glow came from her face. As the light faded, a golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead. I stepped back, "You're the Moon Princess Serenity." She took a step back herself, "Are you going to...?" Her eyes were frightened from my realization of who she was. The princess of the forbidden planet. I've never seen their princess, but I have heard tales of her beauty. They didn't do her justice.

I stepped closer to her, closing the distance between us, "No. I said I wasn't going to hurt you." Showing her to a bench, Serena and I spoke for hours until her guardians came looking for her. The four Sailor Warriors, all of them princesses of their respectable planets. They were the Moon Princesses' guardians and advisors. "Your Highness, your mother is looking for you as we speak," Sailor Mars said. Sailor Jupiter, the strongest of the fighters, stood closest to the princess, "We must leave before anyone else finds you. You know this is forbidden. It was your father's law."

Serena nodded once, "I know, but he was wrong." She looked at me, "Not all Earthlings are bad." Sailor Jupiter laughed once, "Maybe so, but we have to go." Serena stood with her guardians. I stood up quickly, "It was lovely to meet you, Princess." I took her hand and placed a kiss on her fingers, "I hope to see you again soon." She curtsied once, "Only time will tell." She was gone with her followers in the next moment. I found myself smiling as she left. Serena was unlike any princess I've ever met. She delighted in running away from her home to be among her people. She enjoyed sitting with children and telling them stories. She was all heart. I had to see her again.

Against my own guardians, I went off to the moon, during a masquerade ball. The ball was for the Princess's birthday, but she was nowhere in sight. The ball continued as I searched for the Princess. Even with everyone in masks, I knew I would recognize her when I found her. Dancers moved around the floor, but she wasn't one of them. Was she missing out on her own birthday party? That would be in-character. I wondered off to the aquarium that housed dozens of fish. These were fishes that didn't even exist on my planet. Looking through the glass, my eye fell on something blue; someone else's eye.

My body straightened and so did the girl's on the other side. It was the Princess and she smiled so beautifully at me. Her eyes followed me as I made it out to the veranda. "Prince Darien?" Her smile brightened as I stood in front of her. Nodding, I offered her my hand, asking for a dance.

It was just the two of us in each other's arms. "How did you get here?" she breathed. I smiled at her, listening to the siren call that was her voice, "The same way you got to my planet. Against my guardians' wishes." She laughed at my response. "I had to see you again," I confessed. We spun in our dance and she moved so gracefully. "I must say, you've made my birthday even better. I hope you won't be in trouble for this." She whirled back into my arms, "It's worth it."

We sat on the banister, looking up at the sky. "Your planet always looked so beautiful," she stated. She was right; the Earth was breathtaking in the sky. As she described it, a blue crystal set in the black sky. Serena and I were within inches of each as we looked at the Earth. Soon, I couldn't contain myself. We leaned closer to each other and kissed for the first time as the fireworks blasted in the sky.

Serena shivered from the cool air. Taking my cape, I place it over her shoulders, "Thank you." Her hand rested on my chest, right over my heart. From this moment, I knew. It would only beat for her. Serena stared at me for a long moment and smiled. The lights of the fireworks reflected in her deep blue eyes. "Serena." She jumped up in shock and blushed when her mother, along with her feline advisors caught us. Serena let her eyes drop, refusing to look at her mother. Queen Serenity knew who I was as I stood with her daughter. To our surprise, she didn't object or call the guards. Her silver eyes looked between myself and her daughter. "Prince Endymion? I hope your father will not be cross."

Serena confessed to coming to my planet against her mother's wishes. "Oh, well, we'll have to discuss that later. You and the prince enjoy the rest of your ball." Days passed and Queen Serenity allowed me to visit her planet. She hoped mine and her daughter's love would unite the Earth and the Moon. That our marriage would save the universe, but instead, our union condemned it.

My people weren't happy that I intended to make the Lunarian princess my queen and they rebelled against the royal family. Beryl was one of the maidens that showed interest, above all the others. She hoped beyond hope that I would make her my princess.

The Negaverse chose her to be their queen because her hatred of Serena was the strongest among my people. All the negative energy powered Queen Beryl and she was able to destroy our worlds. Beryl tried to separate us during the last battle, but Serena knowingly leaped to her death to be with me. I told her to run, but she scarified herself to be with me. One sacrifice was too much. Before the unconsciousness consumed me, I vow I will save Serena from our enemies and we will be together again.


	4. Lies

Chapter 4 – Lies

Old habits die hard. Just like I did in the Silver Millennium, I stood on the veranda, staring off to where Darien was. Here in the dark, I stared at the Crystal Palace, hoping Darien was being helped. The cold air blew through my hair. My Star Locket played our tune and it only brought tears to my eyes. It was nothing but a painful reminder of what I had to give up. Darien's pained face was all I saw. Holding it with my two middle fingers, the cover of the locket closed, stopping the music.

Thunder rumbled above and I cringed. Nothing scared me more than thunder. There was no sun here; not just at the Dark Palace. Our enemies blackened the skies in their attack. My locket was in my clinched fist as it hit my head; what was I going to do? I went back inside and shut the door. The thunder only added horror to this place. This room was a tomb. Another roll of thunder crashed loudly outside, scaring me. I gasped in fear; my body spun too quickly and fell on the floor.

The thunder crashed again, making my heart beat faster. Lightening brightened the sky for a moment. It showed the outline of the towers of the palace. This place was a labyrinth. Its land was shrouded in the dark. My palms were red and sore as they smacked the cold floor. I lifted my palm to look at the damage. "What are you doing on the floor?" Diamond came towards me, looking perplexed. I didn't even hear him come in. There was something different about him. His face wasn't angry, it was actually happy.

"I fell," my voice trembled, "The thunder scared me." Diamond disappeared and reappeared right in front of me. His hand drifted and the balcony doors closed on their own. Diamond looked down at me and took my body up into his arms, "Then stay inside until the storm passes. There's nothing to be afraid of. It should be over soon." He walked to the platform and placed me back on the lounge chair. His fingers stayed on my shoulder, moving down to my arm. I could almost feel his eyes looking at me. My arm moved away from his touch, feeling uncomfortable. Why won't he just leave me alone?

"What is it?" Diamond asked frustrated. I refused to look at him, in the hopes that he would leave. I didn't know anything about Prince Diamond, nor did I want to be near him. I had to find a way out of this place. My skin felt cold whenever Diamond touched me. "Serena?" I had to get him to leave, but nothing was coming to mind. I have to save myself, but I still felt weak. Dark energy was all over this place and my body was absorbing it.

"Yes?" For now, I would have to deal with being around Diamond, until I figured out my escape. To hell with the promise I made to him. I was getting back to the Crystal Palace. He sat down next to me, making his body brush against mine and he took my hand, "Is something wrong?" My eyes stayed down as he spoke to me. His fingers tilted my chin so that would look at him. I never noticed that his deep blue eyes were almost purple.

"Nothing. It's just thunder really frightens me." So does being in this place. I want to go home. Diamond's arm circled around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest, "I won't let anything harm or scare you." His thumb drew circles on my cheek. My eyes closed from this intimate contact. It didn't feel right. Darien is the only one for me. I exhaled deeply, "Why are you doing this? Why did you bring me here?"

Diamond's arms tightened around me with his hand tangled in my hair, "Because I love you. I want to give you everything you want and need." When was the last time I was held like this? To feel a heart beating against my chest that wasn't mine. To have eyes looking into mine with a longing of desire. No, this wasn't right. I shook my head, dispelling these thoughts, "Almost everything." His hand released me as I pulled from him. Diamond's eyes hardened as he looked at me, "What do you mean?"

We stared at each other for a moment. My shoulders slumped, "You'll only do anything for me, as long as I stay here. What I really want is to go home, but you won't let me, will you?" He continued to stare, seeing the question in my eyes, "No. I want you to stay here with me. I've waited so long for you. Don't think I didn't hear your promise to the prince, but you already promised yourself to me." I blinked, trying to hold back the tears. A lump built in my throat from the memory. He was right. I said that to Darien only to make him feel better.

I bit down on my lip to keep it from trembling, "Will I ever see them again?" I had to know. Diamond took my hand in his and I let him, "If you like, but only after the ceremony." My eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What ceremony?" Diamond smiled as his fingers tightening around my hand, "The crowning ceremony. I'm having you crowned as our princess. Also, as part of the ceremony, you'll be promising yourself to me and me alone. A promise of marriage." He said the last word with such fervor, but it felt like a condemning sentence to me. There was nothing inside of me after he said that.

I huffed out a long breath, trying to make my lungs move again. Diamond touched my cheek, "You knew this was coming." I couldn't fight the tears anymore. This was too much, but I needed to know, "When?" He brushed away a single tear with his thumb, "Three days. Serena, please don't be upset." My eyes closed and cried. Diamond pulled me closer and I fought against his hold, "Don't touch me!" He wouldn't release me. His other hand held my face. I tried to move away, but he wouldn't let me. "Serena, don't cry." There was a light pressure on my cheek. Diamond kissed me. He needed to go now.

After a minute, I was able to make myself stop crying, which made Diamond release me. He stared at me as I rubbed my eyes, "I hate seeing you cry." I couldn't speak, not yet. He leaned closer and I backed away. Diamond let me drift away from him, but that only lasted for a moment, "Serena, you belong to me now," he said, trying to soothe me. It didn't work. I had to get out of here.

He leaned closer, moving his hand to hold my back. Diamond was much stronger than me, "Everything will be fine." His lips pressed to mine then and I gasped. My hand pushed against his shoulder to get out of the kiss, but he wasn't letting me. His strong arm held my close, keeping me in place. Mercifully, my arms were free. I slapped his face away and jumped off the bed. Diamond stood, watching me as I covered my mouth with my hand. I turned away from him and tears fell down my face.

It felt like this kiss erased my last one with Darien. Darien's touch was gone. Diamond watched me as I tried to compose myself, "You've never kissed anyone else before?" I shook my head. It was all I could do. There was a ringing in my ears, blocking out all sounds. In this moment, I couldn't feel Darien. In that quick moment, Diamond took Darien away again. "Then I'm sorry." I looked at him, "What?" Diamond's expression was apologetic. He blinked once, "I'm sorry. I won't do anything you aren't ready for. Good night, princess."

He stepped towards me, making my body tense and he lightly kissed my forehead. Diamond walked towards the grand doors and disappeared into the dark. It occurred to me that I didn't know what time it was. Fatigue was starting to wear on me. I went into the bathroom and began to search the closet for something to sleep in. Anything to keep my mind off of what just happened. Next the closet door, there was a dark dresser. In ones of the drawers, there was nothing but silk. A pink piece of silk caught my eyes, but it was a very short nightgown. That one slipped out of my fingers and I picked another one. This one was a deep red long sleeve pair of pajamas. This one seemed good enough to sleep in.

My feet trudged over to the bathtub. The sleepiness was really coming down on me. There were no faucets at the bathtub. I thought back to the closet, remembering one thing. I looked up, looking over my head, "Water?" Streams of water began to fall from the ceiling. That was pretty cool; things were voice-activated. My fingers reached out to the falling water and it was very warm. The huge tub was full now, but I was nervous to get undressed. Someone could just appear in the room at any moment. The last thing I needed was Diamond seeing me naked. Knowing this, I made it a quick bath. The warm water was soothing, adding to my tiredness.

I peeked out of the bathroom door, hoping to see an empty bedroom. I was dressed in the pajamas and I really didn't want anyone to see me in them. The long sleeves were good, but the chest was low, exposing the curves of my chest. I half-ran to the platform. The floor was freezing as I ran. The bed was so soft and warm, that all the coldness faded away. Being in bed was nice, even if it was this bed. This day was so long and I was exhausted. Looking around the room, the darkness was making me nervous. My eyes closed and my mind focused on Darien. It seemed so long ago that he and I made a good memory.

My memories of the Silver Millennium came to me, walking through the gardens. That was the happiest time of my life, when I was a princess. A princess that belonged to the prince of the Earth. This was better than thinking about the weeks of Darien staying away from me, pretending to not care. Before then, we didn't have a lot of time together. For as long as we've known each other, we spent more time fighting to be together than just being together. Will there ever be a time when we won't have to fight? When we could just be together as Serena and Darien. Not Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. I just wanted us to be happy again.

My eyes opened to the dull light of the tomb-like room. There was no sunlight coming through the doors. Was it still late or early morning? My arms pushed up on the soft mattress looked around the room. At the foot of the bed, there was a purple dress with a black cloak. Seeing the cloak brought everything back. I was in the palace of the Black Moon Family and their leader, Prince Diamond was in love with me. Still underneath the coverlet, my foot nudged at the clothes, when a bright light appeared in the room.

My eyes winced from the sudden light of Diamond's image. He was a hologram like the King. Before he spoke, the bedroom door open and a young girl came in. She walked up on the platform and bowed her head. "Serena," Diamond spoke to me, "This is Garnett. She will be your lady in waiting. If you need anything, Garnett will provide it for you. After you're dressed, she'll show you to the courtyard. I will be waiting there for you."

His image disappeared and the girl took up the clothes on the bed, "Good morning, Your Highness. What would you like for breakfast? The Prince said to let you have whatever you'd like." Well, I was hungry. My last meal was 1000 years ago, literally. I told her what I wanted and she disappeared.

Crawling to the foot of the bed, I held up the dress. I didn't want to leave the bed. Being in the sheets was comforting, normal; safe. All that was needed was my mother tugging at my legs, yelling for me to get up. Looking at the garment, I had to admit, the dress was beautiful. There were hanging clear and pale purple crystals.

Garnett was back balancing a tray on one hand, "I could help you dress after you've eaten." She set the tray down, "First, I'll draw your bath. The Prince is expecting you in an hour." I held up one hand, "Actually, I bathed last night." Garnett bowed her head once, "Very well. I will get your shoes for you then. Enjoy your breakfast."

I made myself eat some of the food, knowing I would need something in my stomach to get through the day. It would help with feeling normal. After eating, Garnett brushed my hair. My eyes closed, remembering my mother, Queen Serenity brushing my hair. Garnett was preparing to style it in the traditional Lunarian Royal Family style, but I stopped her. My hand held hers and she looked at my reflection in the mirror, "But His Highness prefers it." I looked up at her in the mirror, "Well, I don't. Not today at least. I want something different."

She parted some of my hair and tied it into a ribbon, letting the rest of it fall open. She helped me into the dress. Stepping into the dress, I lost my footing and almost fell, but Garnett caught me, "Are you alright?" I smiled nervously, "I fall all the time. Thank you." In the dress, the crystals hung across my chest. The flowing light purple faded to white. Garnett then helped me put on the cloak and showed me through the dark palace. We walked through a large, open room. There was a raised portion of the floor with a large black throne.

No one else was in the palace and it was a little scary. Garnett guided me through a hidden door which led to outside. Once I was outside, I put my hood up. I wanted to learn about this place as much as I could. I was getting myself out of this place.

Everything in the courtyard was made of marble. The stone white was completely different from the inside. "The Prince is waiting for you," Garnett bowed her head and left. I was nervous to go outside alone, but it would be better to know what the outside of the palace would be like. Walking through the courtyard, there were several still figures in the dark. Was it really morning? There was no sun in the sky. What happened to this planet?

Only the same storm that went on since we arrived in the future. The thunder still rolled in the sky, not as loud as last night, but it still made me jumpy. I walked closer to the still figures and saw they were statues. Some of the statues were hidden in the dark and I was afraid to go further to see them better. Another statue caught my eye. I held the hem of the hood, moving it back to see figure better. It was a statue of a couple.

The statue was of a man with his arm around a woman and his other hand holding one of hers. The woman was beautiful and the man was very handsome. I found myself just staring at the couple. "They were my parents." I turned as Diamond stood behind me. My heart leapt into my throat. "My father, King Cassius II and my mother, Queen Katherine. They died after the first war with the Earth. They were against the war and were over thrown. After losing and our fighters weakened, the royal family came back into power."

I turned to look at Diamond as he continued, "They still had some supporters. They died before we came back to Earth. In the beginning, my parents wanted to negotiate with the King and Queen of the Earth. After their death, I took the throne and tried to continue with their plan. But it was said that King Endymion heard of my parents' death and began to plan an attack." This was an interesting fact. I had to find a way to tell the Sailor Scouts and the King this.

I walked away from Diamond, hating to hear him talk about Darien like that. My hands leaned against the banister and I looked at the view. The city was completely destroyed. I didn't see anyone there. This couldn't be our future. Diamond took my hand, "I know it upsets you, but it's the truth." The hood hid my face from him, "Darien would never do that. I don't care if it's a thousand years in the future, or a million, I know him, heart and soul. Who told you this?"

Diamond could see I was getting upset. "The Wiseman. He became my advisor after my parents died." So, it was this Wiseman. I turned to face Diamond, "I want to see him. I want him to tell me these lies." Diamond took my hand, "All the Wiseman asks is not to be disturbed." This Wiseman was lying, but for what reason? Something was wrong here. Diamond turned me back to look out to the destroyed city. The air became thicker for a moment. Suddenly, Diamond and I were not alone. "Your Highness." I turned to see Emerald standing behind us. Diamond put his arm around my waist, turning toward Emerald himself.

She was staring at me and I stared back. Emerald was my enemy and nothing was going to change that. She attacked me and the Sailor Scouts, tried to take Rini and she enjoyed it. Emerald hated me and I wasn't fond of her either. She exhaled and looked at Diamond, "We must meet in the throne room." Diamond looked between our faces, like he was waiting for something.

"Emerald," his voice was stern, "when you see Serena, you acknowledge her as 'Your Highness' as well." Emerald looked at him and was silent for a moment, "Forgive me. I forgot my manners." She looked back at me, "Your Highness." I looked away from her and walked away, scoffing. The way she said it sounded more like "She doesn't belong here." Diamond paused for a moment, "I'll be there momentarily." He found me, with my arms folded, staring out to the Crystal Palace, "We have to go to the throne room."

My head shook in frustration. I didn't want to see Emerald at all. I looked at him, "Why do I have to go?" His fingers brushed my cheek, "You'll be the princess soon. The others must meet you." I was starting to feel sick, but hopefully, the Wiseman will be there. He must have started these lies.


	5. Meetings

Chapter 5 – Meetings

I hated having Diamond hold my hand or touching me, but I had to for now. Instead of walking, he made us disappear. As we were disappearing, it felt like I was walking into the cold. As we were reappearing, it got warmer, but my eyes were blind the entire time. Diamond's arm went around my waist as he made us reappear. One minute we were in the courtyard, then we were back in the throne room. The walls were black crystalline, like my room, but darker. Diamond was still holding my hand, "This is where the ceremony will take place."

My stomach suddenly felt like it wasn't in my body. He stood behind me, to unfasten the clasp of the cloak. My shoulders stiffened as his hand grazed down my skin. Garnett was there, taking the cloak from him. I stepped away from Diamond and Garnett spoke. My shoes echoed as I walked through the room. "Ow," I cried, hitting my foot on the raised platform step. Diamond was at my side at the same moment I was leaning over, "Are you alright?" I looked down, while extending my foot from underneath my gown.

Diamond bent down to hold my ankle. He slipped my shoe off, looking to see if I was really hurt "You should be fine." I took my ankle out of his hand. He looked up at me. The way we stared at each other, it was so much like how I stared at Darien. He placed my shoe on the floor and stepped away. "Thank you," I said. He was only seeing if I was really hurt. That was kind of him. Diamond stood as others entered the room.

I looked back to see Emerald walking with a man wearing a blue jacket. He looked just like Diamond, but younger, with darker hair and blue eyes. He looked at me, not with as much hatred as Emerald did, but his own was there. Emerald glared at me. Her eyes narrowed more as Diamond took my hand and guided me to stand beside his throne. He sat down and looked at his followers, "Where is Wiseman?"

The room grew colder and it was a bit harder to breathe as a cloaked man with his hands waving around a crystal ball appeared. He hovered over the floor and the hood covering his face. I tried not to shiver from the cold, but my teeth chattered quietly. Diamond looked at me in concern. He took my hand and I shook my head. I blinked a few times, remembering something like this. I stood with another man as he sat on a throne.

"Your Highness," the eerie voice was something from a nightmare, "I see you were successful in capturing Sailor Moon." Cold ran through my veins as he said my name. I didn't let my anger show. My expression was indifferent as the phantom spoke. I needed to speak to the Wiseman. I had to know why he told Diamond those lies about Darien. "In having Sailor Moon, you must use the Silver Crystal and merge it with the Dark Crystal. Then you will have everything we planned for." I couldn't move. They were not getting their evil hands on my Silver Crystal. It was going to my daughter. Diamond still held my hand as he spoke.

"Yes, after Serena is crowned my princess, I will use the Silver Crystal to make our family rulers of the universe. These Earthlings will pay for the mistreatment of our family." I tried to not even sigh. Diamond and his family were lied to by this not-so-Wiseman. His parents originally wanted peace, but the Wiseman filled Diamond's head with lies. Would Diamond listen to me if I told him that Neo Queen Serenity would agree to peace? Diamond seemed to be the headstrong type. When he wanted something, he would do anything to get it. That's why I was here.

Wiseman's form turned to the side, "Have you found any weaknesses in the Crystal Palace's defenses?" "No," the one named Sapphire spoke, "but the Sailor Soldiers are getting weaker. They have been expanding their energy for a long time, so they cannot last much longer." This was informative. These people couldn't possibly believe the Sailor Scouts would give up like that? I exhaled deeply and looked away. None of them knew the Sailor Scouts. They are the strongest warriors in the universe.

Wiseman continued to wave his hands over the crystal ball, "What of their counterparts from the past?" Sapphire looked at me, "Without Sailor Moon, they aren't much of a threat." I scoffed loudly and turned my head. That wasn't true either. Far from it. "Excuse me, Princess?" I looked back at Sapphire. "Might I ask your thoughts on this matter?" His tone was condescending. My teeth were on edge, "I'm thinking that you're completely foolish in believing that just because I'm not with them, the Sailor Scouts are that much weaker."

Diamond turned his head toward me, but I didn't look at him. Sapphire bent his arm behind his back in a military stance, "Well, they do not have the Silver Crystal." I smiled a harsh smile, "They are not the ones powered by the Silver Crystal. It is their aid." Sapphire blinked once, "Then enlighten us, what is the source of their power?" His tone was getting angrier, as was mine, "I will not. I won't betray the Sailor Scouts any more than I already have." Sapphire exhaled slowly, "You will have to tell us in time, if you are going to be our princess."

My lips pursed tightly, "No, I won't. Princess or not, I am not going betray a Lunarian Royal Family secret. A secret that has been passed down to every princess, down to me." Sapphire's eyes became harsh, "Yes and you are the last one." My chin tilted upward, "You forget, I have a daughter." Sapphire was ready to retaliate, when Diamond stood from his throne, "Sapphire, do not say something you are going to regret." The tension between us was growing stronger before Diamond intervened. Sapphire glanced at his brother, then to me, "Of course."

Diamond sat back down, "We have time to learn their secrets." I rolled my eyes as they continued to talk about their plans and I listened to every detail. "Remember what the King wanted to do to your family. Our time has come." Wiseman added. "Liar," I said under my voice. Sapphire turned to look at me. His eyes scanned me from head to toe before looking back at the Wiseman, who began to fade away.

Diamond exhaled, "Sapphire, have you completed what I asked you?" He nodded to his brother, "Yes and it's waiting for you as you asked." Diamond stood up, "Very well. Leave us." Sapphire walked away, but Emerald remained. Her brown eyes followed Diamond as he came to stand by me. She took one step closer, "Your Highness, what about Small Lady?"

My eyes shot to her face. If she or any of them touch Rini, they were going to answer to me. Diamond looked at her, "She's no longer necessary. We have something stronger," his fingers grazed down my arm, to take my hand, "Now go." She stepped onto the platform, "But, Prince?" Diamond glared and whirled around, "Go!" Emerald disappeared at the command, leaving me alone with Diamond. He looked at me, "You must be hungry. Come with me." I didn't move as he tugged at my hand.

He looked at me, "Serena?" I looked away quickly. He sighed and stood in front of me, "I still make you nervous." My eyes closed as my head bowed. This guy is so self-centered, but it was true. I was still scared of where I was. But it wasn't the place anymore. What scared me was the thought of never getting home. Diamond stepped closer to me to hold my waist, "It won't be long. Soon you won't fear me." He tilted my head up, so that I would look at him, "Soon, you will see this palace as your home."

Diamond guided me off the raised floor, through a crystalline hall. There were dark light fixtures, giving off a low light along the walls. He kept his hand on my back as we walked into a large dark room. In the center of the room, there was a large rectangular structure; a dining table. Oh, great. Garnett was setting the table, "Everything is almost ready, Your Majesties. And the box you wanted is on the princess's seat."

"Thank you." Diamond held out his hand and a box flew into his palm. I gasped, afraid the box was going to hit him. He simply smiled at my reaction, "I had this made for you." He opened the box revealing a necklace siting in black satin. The necklace would clasp around my neck, with a single heart shaped diamond hanging. The clasp itself was encrusted in smaller diamonds. It looked heavy.

I had to admit, the necklace was breath-taking. He smiled from my silence, "Would you like to try it on?" I didn't answer, concerned about what this necklace meant. Diamond took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around my neck. It fit closely and the diamond was heavy. "This is just a token of my feelings for you. This necklace was made for my princess and that is you."

I looked up at him and he stared back at me. I tried to calm my breathing as he leaned closer and kissed my cheek. My fingers held the heavy stone, feeling the weight of it. I bit my lip as Garnett spoke, "Lunch is served." On the table, there were several bowls and platters; all made from sterling silver. Steam billowed from the freshly prepared food.

Garnett held out my chair at one end of the long table. Diamond sat across from me at the other end. Others came in to serve us. Garnett stood off to the side as Diamond and I ate. From time to time he would ask me a question and I answered quickly. For most of the time, I tried to focus on eating. I looked up from time to time. Diamond seemed to enjoy his wine. The same contents was in a crystal glass near my plate. My glass remained untouched. Who knows what was in it?

After lunch, I went back to my room. I hated to refer to it as '_my_ room' but that is what it was. It really made me wonder how long Diamond intended on keeping me. Well, I knew the answer to that before I asked the question. He wanted to marry me. Diamond wanted me to be his wife. I shuddered at the thought of it.

The necklace was still clasped around my neck as I closed the large door. Wearing the snug jewelry made it a bit difficult to eat, but I dealt with it. Inside the bathroom, I sat at the vanity mirror to see it. The diamond was huge as it hung from my neck. The beautiful gem held my attention when the sound of someone coming up behind me caught my attention.

Why wouldn't Diamond leave me alone for a while? I didn't move until their reflection was in the mirror. My body jumped up from my seat, "Emerald!" She looked at me; her eyes glaring and arms folded across her chest. My heart raced as she looked at me. With the wave of her hand, she could destroy me right now. Emerald's eyes stared, until they suddenly widened. I followed her gaze to the necklace Diamond had given me.

She inhaled deeply, "You don't belong here." Her voice was low, just above a whisper. I blinked once, "I couldn't agree more." She continued to glare, "Then leave." He response was clipped, with a bit of life in her voice. I scoffed and leaned against the vanity, "And how would I do that? Walk right out the front door? You know, as well as I do Diamond won't let me go. He's in love with me."

Her eyes bulged, "No, he's not!" she screamed. My head fell to the side, "What do you want?" Emerald walked toward me, stalking like a cat, "I wanted to see for myself. What is so fascinating about _you_? You, the counterpart of the sleeping queen of a dying planet." I tried to remain calm as she made her assessment, "A planet you and your people are killing. Is this what you really wanted?"

She and I stared at each other, when something came to my mind. I stepped passed her back into the large bedroom, "Now, Emerald, I want something." My main finger pointed to the door, "You to leave. Get out." She followed after me, "You don't talk to me like that." She stepped onto the platform to look down on me; a move of authority. Her gloved fingers grazed across the white coverlet. I like that bed.

I sighed an annoyed breath, "Emerald, get out of this room!" She folded her arms, "This is _my_ home. You have no authority here." Holding the skirt of my gown, I stepped up to the platform to look at her, "I have authority in this room. Get out now!" She laughed once, "Make me, Princess," she snared the title. "Emerald," Diamond's voice boomed, filling the room. He appeared a few feet away from the platform. His purple eyes were fixed on Emerald. Emerald cringed as she saw Diamond, whose stare was as hard as glass. His voice dropepd to a low tone, "Serena said for you to leave. Now go." Emerald's voice dropped, "Prince Diamond, I was just..." "Out! And never set foot in this room again!"

The command rang through his voice at the exact moment as lightening crashed outside. Emerald shrunk back away, stepping off the platform, with her shoulders hunched. Bowing her head, she faded away. My lips pursed as Diamond looked at me, "Thank you." He sighed, "I'll have to speak to her. She must learn to respect you." I shrugged, "I don't think it'll help. She doesn't want me here."

I don't want to be here either. "It doesn't matter. _I_ want you here." He moved to stand in front of me, taking me hand in his. Fingers brushed along the necklace to hold the heart shaped diamond, "Soon, Emerald won't be able to change it. This is your home now and soon, you will rule this planet at my side." Diamond pulled me into his embrace, making me gasp. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest. "Serena, please don't be afraid of me. Just love me."

I exhaled slowly, "I don't know if I can." I couldn't when I loved someone else. Diamond brushed his fingers through my hair, "I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything you want." I looked up at him and his face was very close to mine. A small smile curved his mouth. "But you're my enemy. You destroyed my planet." He sighed in frustration and brushed his hand along my face, "Serena, I did it for my family. We belong here."

"You may belong here," I countered, "but that doesn't mean you should have come the way you did. There were so many more options." He released me, "Serena, please let's not discuss this again. Look what I am offering you." His finger tapped the diamond heart. His hand moved under my chin, tilting my head up, "Just fear me, love me and do as I say and I will be your slave."

It was clear that Diamond genuinely loved me, but I couldn't be with someone I didn't love. A cool breeze came from the balcony doors and I went over to them, leaving Diamond staring after me. The Crystal Palace seemed so far away from beyond the balcony. Diamond came to stand with me, placing his hand on mine as it rested on the banister. He raised my hand to kiss the back of it, making goosebumps raise on my skin.

My eyes were fixed on the white palace in the distance. "If you want, we can leave this place." I looked at him, "What?" Diamond smiled at me, "We can leave. I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Somewhere where we can be in the sun. It could just be you and me." The thought danced through my mind. Walking on the beach with the sun high and bright in the sky. The seawater breaking on my feet and my fingers wrapped around someone's hand. I was with Darien again. The sun was lightening his dark hair.

Thinking about Darien, there was something I needed to do and it had to be done tonight. I was running out of time. "What did you do in your time?" I blinked, "What do you mean?" All my thoughts made me forget where I was. Diamond turned his back to the Crystal Palace and leaned against the banister, "What did you do on Earth? In the 20th century?" "Oh," I blushed, "mostly school. And I spent a lot of time with my friends." Diamond listened intently to the things I did with my friends and family. I thought it was all boring, but he was very interested in everything I was saying.

From me and Molly buying ice cream, gossiping and pretending to study, while Amy actually did. While listening, his arm pulled me into his chest. Our faces were close, but Diamond only stared into my eyes. He seemed to be hypnotized. My shoulder jerked in a jolt from being this close to him. He blinked, "Please, continue." I tripped over my words as we stood close to each other.

Fingers brushed through my hair. Diamond drifted his cape over my shoulders when I shivered from the cold. My teeth began to chatter from the cold. "Come inside," was all he said. He kept me talking for hours, asking for details when I visited the flower nursery with my mother or go to the park with Rini and Luna. These everyday things seemed so fascinating to him. I realized that Diamond and his family never had this while they were growing up. It showed me that I took my life on Earth for granted. He dreamed of walking in the sun, among flowers and trees, while I did it every day and never appreciated it.

Diamond ordered Garnett to prepare my dinner and to bring it to my room. A bottle of wine appeared on the nightstand. Diamond caught me looking at it for a moment, "Would you like to try some?" I shook my head, "I've never had wine before." He turned to pour some into a glass. "There's a first time for everything." I took the glass from him and stared at the red liquid. "I don't know," I said. Diamond huffed a laugh, "It's not poison. I wouldn't do that to you. Just try it."

I raised the glass to my lips and tried a brief sip. I coughed once from the strong flavor. Diamond gently took the glass from me and drank from the same place my lips touched, "You'll get used to it." My lips patted together as he offered me another glass, "Would you like more?" I shook my head, "No, thank you." Diamond half smiled, "Maybe you'd prefer white wine. It's sweeter." He set the glass on the nightstand, "I'll have some of that brought with your dinner."

Diamond stood up from the lounge chair, "I'll leave you now. Good night, Serena." I nodded to him, "Good night, Diamond." Before leaving, Diamond turned toward me, "Serena, I know I still make you uncomfortable, but I would like one thing from you. But I want you to say 'yes' or 'no.' The choice is yours." I had an idea of what he wanted and I still had to play my part. Shutting my body down, I nodded and he smiled.

Diamond's hand held my back and the other held my neck as he leaned closer to me. My eyes closed and I pretend it was Darien. His lips pressed down on mine. My arms remained at my sides, until the tingling came back. Diamond was controlling my body again, making my arms wrap around his waist. Against my will, I was locked in Diamond's embrace and he wasn't letting me go.

His lips parted mine, as I tried to get out of the kiss, but he was too strong. This was getting out of hand. His arm tightened around me and his other hand moved up and down my back. Diamond's lips became hard on mine, as his arms bounded me to him. I wasn't ready for what I thought he wanted. He leaned me backwards against the chair. Half his frame was on mine and I couldn't escape.

Someone cleared their throat and broke Diamond's concentration. My lips were released and he stood up, leaving me on the cushions of the chair. Diamond glanced down at me to brush his thumb along my lower lip. Tears threatened to spill out, but I held them back. He kissed my lips once more, "I love you." Diamond turned and left. Garnett set the tray with my dinner tray down and took in my shocked composure. She held my shoulders, "Princess?" My body began to tremble. Diamond's mouth was hot against mine. It felt so wrong to kiss another man. My hands trembled as I held Garnett's wrists. She helped me stand up, "T..thank you."

She nodded once, "I will let his Highness know that you do not wish to be disturbed for the rest of the night." I half-smiled at her gratefully, "Tell him I went to bed early. Thank you, Garnett." She bowed her head, "Good night, Your Highness." Before she left, there was something else I needed, "Garnett, is it possible to have a clock? I don't know what time it is." She smiled and waved her hand. On the nightstand, a small face clock appeared, showing it was just after 8. I had to wait a few more hours to what I had to do.


	6. Help

Chapter 6 – Help

Each tick of the small clock drove me insane. Everything was too quiet and it was making me nervous. After a long time, it was after 11:00, the hour I was waiting for. The cloak was draped over the back of the chair, waiting for me. Pulling it on, I found my way back to the courtyard. My heart raced as I walked through the dark rooms. It was scarier being here by myself.

Worse, anyone could appear in an instant and find me. I could fool Diamond, but if Sapphire or the Wiseman appeared, what would I do? Finally, I found the door to the courtyard. I paused for a moment. What if there was some future technology security system? As my hand reached for the handle, a dull light lit the handle. Pulling my hand back, gasping and the light was gone. It was as if the door was responding to my touch. Reaching the handle again, the light reappeared and the door opened on its own. I pushed against the door, feeling the cold air.

The courtyard was darker. There was no moon or stars, no sign of nature or that we were even on Earth. I've never known the Earth to be a desolate place. I walked to the edge of the yard, trying to get as close as I could to the Crystal Palace. If I set foot off the palace grounds, Diamond would know and come after me. I was in this palace for a day now and as each hour went by; my body was absorbing more energy from the Dark Crystal.

There was just enough energy from the Silver Crystal in my body for me to do this. Closing my eyes and focusing, I let that energy grow through me, changing me into Princess Serenity. My head fell backwards slowly, feeling the golden crescent moon appear. The light energy of the Crystal changed everything that I was. Not a human school girl, but the last Lunarian princess. My royal gown formed itself around me as the energy grew within me.

I was Princess Serenity and I needed to contact my court. My eyes closed once more to leave my body. The Crystal's energy carried me to the Crystal Palace. My eyes opened again, seeing that I was standing in the entrance of the palace. In front of me was the body of my future self, Neo Queen Serenity. She seemed so at peace where she laid. If only she knew what was going on. Well, she does, because it already happened to her.

I walked through the palace, looking for my Sailor Scouts. Footsteps echoed in the hall and I smiled, "Jupiter." She turned quickly, "Serena!" She ran towards me, her arms open to embrace me, but she stopped as she realized I wasn't really there. Her green eyes widened and began to tear, "You're projecting your energy." I nodded, "Yes, and I don't have much time. I have to tell you something." She sighed, "Come on. The others will want to see you."

Jupiter and I walked down to the King's tactical base. Going down the stairs, there was arguing. "No, Venus, that's stupid. We need to move now. The longer we wait, the stronger they get. Remember, we don't have Sailor Moon. We're weaker without her." Jupiter and I stood at the bottom of the stairs. I watched at Mars and Venus debated about their next move against the Dark Palace. They looked at me. Mars's body jolted seeing me stand with Jupiter, "No, you're weaker because you fight amongst yourselves. They already believe you're weaker without me, don't prove them right."

Mercury and Venus were happy and Mars was relieved. I smiled at them; my first real smile in, what seemed like, days, "Hello, Sailor Scouts. I had to come. I need your help." I told them everything I learned about the Black Moon Family and what has happened to me since Diamond took me. The King listened quietly, along with the Sailor Scouts.

"He is planning a crowning ceremony to make me the Princess of Nemesis. It's also an engagement announcement. If I am crowned the princess, then I will be agreeing to marry Diamond." Mercury gasped, her hands covering her mouth, "But what can we do?" I sighed, "Well, you'll need a leader. I cannot have you argue amongst yourselves. That is not how we are." Mars nodded once. "I gave the Silver Crystal to Tuxedo Mask, but only I can name who can use it; the next leader of the Sailor Scouts."

I looked at all their faces. Each of them have proven themselves time and time again, but I knew who my successor would be, "While I'm gone, Sailor Venus will be your leader." Venus' eyes widened, "Me? Why me?" I smiled at her, "Because once I trusted you with my greatest secret and you've never revealed it." The others looked at each other. They didn't know what I was talking about. Mars's eyebrows pulled together, clearly upset with my choice.

"I believe the Wiseman is the cause of the entire ordeal. If you focus on destroying him, the Black Moon Family won't have to be our enemy. Diamond is a reasonable man. He'll listen and his family will follow his lead."

Jupiter tapped her foot, with her arms folded tightly, "What is he doing to you?" She looked at me with concern in her eyes. My eyes blinked a few time, "Like I said, he wants me to marry him. Diamond is in love with me." Mars scowled deeply, "That's why he took you. To force you to be with him? Princess, what if he hurts you?" I bit my lip, "I worry about that too. Luck has been on my side. He is a gentleman for the most part." Mars scoffed loudly, "When is this ceremony?" "The day after tomorrow. If it is done, I fear he'll want the wedding very soon. After sending Tuxedo Mask back here, Diamond has been very kind to me. I really believe that he genuinely loves me. But the Wiseman is poisoning my mind."

Mars shook her head, "Why did you do this?" I looked away, ashamed of this whole thing, "I had to. He would have killed Darien." Mercury moved to stand in front of me, "I saw how badly hurt he was. Serena, we'll get you out of there. I promise." I half-smiled at her, "What I wouldn't give to hug you right now?" Mercury laughed once, "I'll take a rain check." My head shook slowly, "Listen to me, all of you, you cannot fight amongst yourselves. Listen to Sailor Venus as she is your leader now. Work as one and you will be successful. Our future is counting on you." The four Sailor Warriors bowed at the waist, as they did in the Silver Millennium.

The King stepped forward, "Darien is awake now, if you want to see him." My eyes looked up at him. He was getting the help I wanted for him. This is why I traded myself. If Darien died as Tuxedo Mask, he would never become King Endymion. Mercury reached out for me, "Serena, you're fading." The Crystal's energy was beginning to dwindle in my body. I was still at the Dark Palace, surround by dark energy. "I know, Mercury. I have to hurry."

The King showed me to Darien's room. "He is still tired," the King informed me. "Is he going to be okay? I know you know." The King dipped his head, "That mush I cannot tell you." The King walked away. My eyes followed him. Darien was going to be fine. His future self still stood before me.

In the room, there was a low light by his bed. Darien laid still with his eyes closed. I stood over him as he looked up. "Serena?" I smiled, letting a tear fall down my cheek, "Darien." To see him, injured or not, I knew I made the right choice. Darien sat up, groaning, "Serena." How much did I want to hug him right now, but neither of us would feel it. The quilt fell off his chest and I saw his blood stained bandages.

I gasped, "Oh, no. This is my fault." He shook his head, "It's nothing. Where are you? Is he hurting you?" I shook my head, "No. Do you still have the Silver Crystal?" He moved his other pillow and there was my locket. My phantom fingers touched his face, feeling nothing, "Give it to Venus. I made her the leader." Darien just stared at me. I blinked, "Where's Rini?" "In her room."

Darien's eyes stared into mine, "Serena, what can I do? I have to save you." I shook my head and leaned closer to him, "Get better. I'll feel better knowing that you're fine. Diamond is keeping his family away from me." He groaned lightly, "I'll never be fine with you away from me." I touched his face again, "I swore that I would find my way back to you and I will. I miss you." He reached for my face, "I love you." Tears formed in my eyes, "I love you too." My energy was fading, "Darien..."

I was pulled through the dark sky. My physical eyes opened, seeing that I was back in my body. I was lying on a bench in the cold courtyard. Trying to move as fast as I could, my body was very weak. My energy was drained. I had to get back to the bedroom before someone saw me. My teeth gritted as I walked through the throne room. My knees wobbled with every step I took.

I was almost to the room when I heard something. "Help me." I looked back, hearing the familiar voice. "Help me, Mommy." My eyes widened and my mouth fell open; that was Rini's voice. I never saw her at the Crystal Palace. What was she doing here? Which one of these monsters took her from her home? "Mommy, the bad man got me. Mommy, help." Mustering up the last bit of energy in my body, I followed her voice to an unknown part of the palace. My Moon Princess gown was still on my body, I couldn't worry about that right now. I had to save my daughter.

As I searched for her, it was getting harder to breathe. My body fell against each pillar, gasping for air. The dark energy was slamming into me, changing my gown back to the purple one Garnett selected for me. All the energy from the Silver Crystal was now out of my body. "Mommy, where are you?" her small voice was frantic, "The bad man won't let me go." In front of me were two tall doors. She was behind these doors.

Her voice was coming from behind two large doors. "Mommy!" She was terrified as I pushed against one of the doors and my body fell into the room. There was a huge black crystal in the center of the room and it was glowing. The large black crystal glowed brightly, lighting up everything. I could see through each of the pillars. The air was nonexistent in the room.

"Rini? Rini, where are you?" I could barely stand as I searched the room. Her voice was gone. "Rini?" What were they doing to her? Did Diamond know about this? Someone laughed and I turned to see something green coming towards me. My head banged into the floor, smacking it hard. My mouth stung as I was bleeding. It felt like something was pressing me down to the floor.

There was a sharp point against my stomach. "I told you that you didn't belong here," Emerald gloated. Her boot was pressed into my torso. "Now the Dark Crystal will suck the life out of you. Goodbye, Princess." I couldn't keep my eyes open as the life was being drained from my body.


	7. Confession

Chapter 7 – Confession

Death was oddly peaceful. There was no more fighting the Negaverse, but I was alone. No Rini, Luna, Artemis, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina. No Darien. Darien. No, no, I couldn't die. I promised I would be with him; that I would find my way back to him. I've done it before, I could do it again. Death would not separate us. Darien and I belong together. Death would be too easy; to just give up. I had to survive and fight. If I died, Darien wouldn't survive.

The world needed us and we needed each other. No, death wasn't an option; not for me. My daughter needed me. Rini, she needed to be protected from our enemies. "Rini," I whispered. Warmth touched my cold skin. "Rini, I'm coming." The warmth lightly pressed my forehead, "Serena, wake up." I couldn't open my eyes from the nightmare that played in front of them.

Rini's panicked faced reaching out to me, _Mommy!_ My hand reached for her, but I was being pulled in another direction, "No, Rini." Rini was fading into the dark. Tears formed in my eyes, "Darien... she needs us." There was a long exhale near me. My eyes blinked slowly, but I couldn't see clearly. Where was Rini?

"Serena, can you hear me?" I groaned, trying to see clearly. My head was a jumbled mess. Looking around, I was back in the bedroom. How did I get here? I tried to move, but my body was very weak. My arms and legs felt so heavy. The quilt was over me and it felt like it weighed a ton. My head fell to the side and saw Diamond. My eyes closed sharply, seeing him sit on the edge of the bed without a shirt.

He only wore pajama pants, while leaning over me. His hand brushed my face, "How do you feel?" I moaned quietly. The low light in the room stabbed into my eyes, sharpening the pain in my head, "What happened?" My eyes made me feel like I was looking down long tunnels at Diamond's face. Everything was so disorientating. The crystalline walls were playing tricks on me, appearing as if they weren't really there. "Where's Rini?" Diamond gently brushed my hair, "Small Lady isn't here. She never was. It was Emerald, she tricked you."

I stared, remembering the last thing I saw. Emerald holding me down with her foot on my chest. The Dark Crystal. That was where she led me. "Where is she?" my voice was weak. I felt relieved that Rini was still safe. Anger glinted in Diamond's eyes, "Emerald has been sent back to Nemesis. She's forbidden from returning to Earth until I say she can come." I laughed weakly and it hurt, "She must hate that."

He shook his head, shaking out his pale hair, "I can't believe she would do this. After I told her to leave you alone." To breathe hurt. In my head, I knew that quilt wasn't as bad as I thought it was, but right now, it felt like it was going to crush me. "I can," I whispered. Diamond touched my cheek, moving my face to look at him, "You're not our enemy." I scoffed lightly, "That's not why she did this."

Was he so blinded by what he wanted that he couldn't see what was happening right in front of him? Diamond stared at me, "Then why?" I rolled my eyes, "Because she's in love with you." I saw in easily when she looked at him. Emerald hated me as Beryl did. Diamond's eyes narrowed, clearly in denial, "No, she isn't." My eyebrows pulled together, "Yes, she is. It's so obvious. She practically throws herself at you. She wants to be your Princess."

And she should be. Anyone, except me. Diamond stared off into space, thinking. I sighed, trying to get up. His hand rested on my shoulder, pushing me back down, "You're still too weak." His hand moved down to my waist, underneath the quilt, "The Dark Crystal took all of your energy and some of your life force. You're not going anywhere tonight."

Diamond leaned down to kiss my forehead, then lightly touched his lips to mine, "I'll be here in the morning." "How did you know where I was?" He shook his head, holding his hand to my face, "In the morning." I was getting weaker as the tingling returned making my eyes close. They couldn't be opened under my dwindling strength. Soon I fell asleep.

Sleep, deep sleep felt good; normal. Faces passed in my dreams, but I didn't know their names. A girl with pink hair and an older girl with long raven hair. They were holding hands, standing in front of a temple. A girl with golden hair, with two cats; one black, the other white. They're sitting on steps, reading a book full of pictures.

I don't know how long I slept. If I woke up, things would be bad again. But in sleep, they weren't right. I was forgetting things in this place. Standing with Darien, while he held my hand. Raye and Rini walking together at her home, while Mina read with Luna and Artemis. The Dark Palace was bad for me.

Waking up, I felt a little better. My head still felt heavy, but at least it wasn't pounding painfully. My teeth chattered as a chill ran through me. The quilt was still over me and it felt light again. There was something heavy, but once I got up, that would go away. The heaviness I felt was also warm. The warmth was draped over my body. The warmth made me feel safe. Behind the warmth, there was rhythmic beating. _Thump-thump_, _thump-thump_. It was a hypnotic beat that didn't stop. Along with the beat, there was a coming and going, making its own rhythm.

My body turned over again and the draping warmth still held me. The feeling of coming and going was moving against my back. The warmth draped over my body felt heavy, holding me in place. My eyes were blurry as they opened. Once they cleared, I looked down and saw an arm. The rhythm I was hearing and feeling against me was breathing. Moving slowly, I looked behind myself. My eyes widened seeing Diamond fast asleep behind me. My hand clamped over my mouth before a scream could escape.

Diamond put me to sleep, only to sleep with me. His heavy arm was draped over my body, keeping me against his. I can't believe I actually felt safe. Something solid pressed into my lip and it wasn't my fingers. I pulled my hand back to see a gold band around my ring finger. Turning my trembling hand over, there was a large diamond and sapphire ring on my finger. It was a large diamond cut into the shape of a long rectangle, with two sapphire side stones. No, no, no, this is an engagement ring.

The tears fell off my face. Too late to realize it, Diamond's arm was underneath my head. My tears fell on his skin. When was this nightmare going to end? I came to the future to help, but now I was kidnapped, helped prisoner, tricked and now, I slept with a man I didn't even know. My breathing increased and I tried to get it under control. I was on the brink of losing my mind.

Diamond exhaled deeply, waking up. I closed my eyes quickly, pretending to still be asleep. He quietly cleared his throat, "Serena?" he whispered. I didn't move; not even letting my eye twitch. Diamond's weight shifted, making the bed move and my body slid further into his. Things got darker behind my closed eyelids. Fingers drifted over my closed eye, wiping away my tears. There was a gentle pressing to my closed eye. His breath blew on my forehead. I don't even want to think about this.

"Soon, you will be mine. I'll make you forget the Earth prince and you will only love me." He kissed my cheek, my neck and my chest. His hand was under my back and some of his weight was on me, pushing me down into the mattress. Diamond kissed my neck against, "You belong only to me." His lips moved down my chest and my eyes opened when I felt the tip of his tongue moving up my skin. Goosebumps began to rise on my skin. I exhaled deeply, moving my chest, letting him know I was awake.

Diamond moved back into my line of sight. He smiled and his fingers caressed the side of my face, "Good morning, my Princess." I blinked, making another tear fall down my face. He brushed it away with his thumb, "Why are you crying? What's wrong?" I blinked several times, trying to come up with an excuse. Diamond didn't move away from me, "Bad dream. I always cry in my sleep when I have them." It wasn't so far from the truth. He kissed me, holding the side of my face. His lips parted mine, pulling me tightly into his chest.

I breathed slowly, trying not to scream. Diamond didn't notice my effort, "I will make sure you never have a bad dream again." He was getting too comfortable kissing me. Half his body still rested on me, "Serena," he brushed his face against mine, "you know I love you." The words were a breath against my ear. Arms curved around me, holding me completely against him. "I can make you so much happier than he ever could. When we're married, you'll have everything fit for a queen." My head rested against the pillow, looking up at him.

Diamond took up my hand, showing the ring, "This is another token of what I will give you." I inhaled, pretending to see the ring for the first time. He smiled taking in my expression, "I hoped you'd like it." While he spoke to me, I felt part of Diamond's body pressing hard into my thigh. My body stiffened when I realized what it was. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a thin white nightgown.

I had to get away from him before it was too late. Diamond was ready to take me and I doubted that I was strong enough to fight him off for much longer. He was a man in love and ready to marry me. Diamond promised he wouldn't make me do anything I wouldn't want to, but he was still a man.

His eyes raked over my body. He pressed his knee between my legs, slowly parting them. My body escaped from his, moving to the edge of the bed. Diamond sat up slowly, getting to his knees, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." The nightgown was very short and thin. The outline of my body could be easily seen through the material. Diamond continued to stare at me, "Garnett will be here soon." His disappeared from the bed. My eyes closed in relief. Diamond's hand was on my shoulder then, pulling me off the bed.

He stood, keeping his fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist. Diamond and I were standing in a grand bedroom, both of us half dressed. I began to turn away from him, wanting to put some space between us. Diamond pulled me quickly into his chest, "If only things were different. You wouldn't want to get away from me." At least he wasn't that blind. His arm curved my waist, then his fingers drifted down my back, curving down my leg. I pushed away from him, "Stop it!" My eyes were angry as I glared at him. Enough was enough. I wasn't going to let Diamond win this way. I wasn't going to let him do to me whatever he wanted. At first, I was so afraid, thinking Darien was still hurt, but now, I was mad. "Diamond, I know what you feel for me, but I just don't feel the same way. You stole me from my life."

Diamond huffed, "I took what I wanted." I shivered from the cold. "I am not a thing you can just claim. I'm a person with a life; a full life. How dare you?" His eyes turned to glass, "Your precious life. Tell me, what is your mother's name?" My head jerked, "My mother? Her name is…." My eyes casted down slowly, trying to recall her name. What was my mother's name? What about my father? I bit down on my finger trying to remember. This is silly. I know my mom's name. Diamond laughed quietly, "Serena, last night you absorbed so much dark energy, your memories are fading. In time, you won't remember the Sailor Scouts, the weakling prince or Small Lady."

My body slumped onto the bed, "What?" A robe rested on the bed next to me. Diamond was wearing one now too, "You've been as strong as you have because of the energy of the Silver Crystal in your body, but now it's gone. The Dark Crystal absorbed it from your body. Soon, you won't remember any of them. You will know that I am your husband and prince and you love me." He stepped off the platform. My heart felt like it was caught in a vise, squeezing the life out of me. I felt like I was going to drop dead. "Do not despair, Princess. I will always be kind to you. I love you."

Diamond left, as Garnett came in. She greeted me as she did and selected a gown for the day. A floor length red gown was placed on the bed. I didn't touch one thing on the tray. "Garnett, I think I will dress myself this morning." She curtsied, "Of course." She waved her hand and the bed was made up and the breakfast tray rested on the nightstand.

I tried to control my breathing as I put on the selection. The gown hugged my body and spanned out to a swirling skirt. I sat on the bed, thinking. If the Sailor Scouts don't move soon, I'm afraid of what might happen. I was losing my memories. My life, my home, my family; they were slipping away. I have a brother, a little brother. No, Diamond had a younger brother.

I fell back on the bed. No, I have a brother. I have a mother and a father. I have a cat named Luna, who was my mother's advisor. But my mom doesn't know that Luna can talk. How can Luna be an advisor, when she doesn't talk to my mom? My head buzzed like angry bees. The memories I had were connected to the ones of my past.

The morning went by in a blur. Garnett appeared after a few hours, "His Highness would like you to join him for lunch." I shook my head, "I'm not hungry." Garnett paused, "Oh, Princess, he said that you should come. He'd like to speak with you." Diamond was not getting his way anymore. "No, please inform him I'm busy and I do not wish to be disturbed." Garnett bowed her head, "As you wish. I will let him know." Diamond was not going to be happy about this, but I was done playing the captured princess.

"Serena?" Diamond came into the room as I stepped inside from the balcony. He looked at me as I closed the door, "Why didn't you come when I told you to?" My eyebrows pulled together, "Because I was busy. And I wasn't hungry." I turned back to the balcony doors. Diamond's voice was closer to me, "Serena?" My head fell backwards, "Look, I don't want to be bothered." I turned back to look at him. Diamond's eyes hardened as he looked at me.

He only gestured to a mirror that stood in the room. I blinked once; where did that come from? Walking past Diamond, I went to look into the mirror. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away from him. In the mirror, my reflection was different. My reflection was the necklace Diamond had given me. In the mirror, I was wearing a gown similar to Neo Queen Serenity's. Two wings were on my back, but they weren't as big as hers. Similar to my princess gown, there were gold circles, but they went down the gown, instead of across my chest.

My breathing increased as I looked at the gown. "Do you like it?" Diamond was standing behind me. I didn't answer as I looked at my own reflection. His hand held my back, "This is nothing compared to your wedding dress." I groaned and walked away. I rubbed my forehead trying to dull away my growing headache. Diamond just didn't get. I don't want any of this. I don't want to be the princess of his planet or his wife. I will never love him.

My hands fell away from my face, "There's something I need to tell you." Diamond appeared in front of me, "What?" I didn't look up at him, "I don't think I can marry you." There was one memory that never faded. It was one that had to hold onto. "Why not?" Diamond's voice was angry. His hands held my shoulders. I bit down on my lip, "Because I'm already married." Diamond sighed and almost smiled, "Serena, you haven't married the King." I shook my head, "No, but I got married during the Silver Millennium. Darien and I have been married for longer than people think. We had a secret wedding over 2000 years ago."


	8. Memories

Chapter 8 – Memories

Diamond stared at me in shock, "What are you talking about?" He stumbled over his words. I walked away from him, to sit the steps of the platform, "During the Silver Millennium, Darien and I were married in secret a few weeks after we met." Diamond stood in the same spot and listened to my story.

After coming to my birthday celebration, Darien and I meet in secret from his father all the time. It took a great deal of energy on both parts to travel between our worlds. We mostly met at night and rested during the day. My body felt very weak from returning from the Earth. "Princess," a voice was very close to me. I opened my eyes to see my mother's advisor, Luna. Her large brown eyes were looking at me and I smiled, "Hello, Luna."

She sat on my pillow, her tiny paws near me, "Are you well?" I blinked a few times, "Of course, why do you ask?" She looked at me, dipping her head to the side, "Because you're in bed all day. I know it's upsetting that the King of the Earth forbade Darien from seeing you, but he wouldn't want you to stay in bed all day." I looked away from her, "I know." I felt terrible keeping this secret from everyone. Only one person knew what I have been up to.

It was dangerous for me to venture to the Earth and for Darien to come to my planet, but we agreed that we wanted to chance it. I shifted to get out of bed. As I looked out the window, the sun was low in the sky. "I'll be fine, Luna. I'm up late at night, staring at the Earth. I just miss him so much." Luna came to stand on my dresser top, "So much like your mother. When she lost your father, she would stare at the star he made for her all night. Maybe someday you can go back there."

Luna raised her paw to pat my arm, "I will send your mother in. She wants to check on you." I nodded, "All right." Luna leapt off the dresser and left my room. I sat down on my bed, feeling the lump grow in my throat. I didn't want to lie to my mother. Mother and I didn't lie to each other. But since I've been leaving for Earth, I've done nothing but lie to her. My head shook slowly, worrying about what I would say to her. "Serena, dear?" my mother's voice caught my attention. My back straightened and I looked back, "Hello Mother."

My mother looked exactly like me, except she had silver eyes and hair. She drifted over to me and patted my forehead, before she pressed a kiss there, "How are you feeling, my baby? I've been so worried about you." "I'm fine. Mother, I'm sorry I made you worry." She sat on the bed with me. "It's hard for any young woman to be away from the one they love." I hugged her, leaning against her shoulder. Mother sighed as she hugged me back, "It'll be all right, my darling. Things will get better."

My mother and I spoke for a long time; laughing and reminiscing. She spoke of when my father courted her. Tears fell down my face thinking of him. Mother brushed away the tear, "I know. I miss him too." When she left, the sun had set and the Earth was climbing in the sky. It's been so long since my mother and I spent time like that together. I dressed in my room and had dinner with Mother and the Sailor Scouts.

All of us laughed and talked, while enjoying our meal. Princess Raye of Mars was planning an ice-skating party for her birthday. Princess Lita of Jupiter and I agreed quickly, anxious to skate together again.

Outside the window, the Earth was high in the sky. I snuck out of the palace into the gardens. My heart beat frantically as I made my way to my departure point. "Serena," I whirled and saw my only ally, Princess Mina of Venus. She looked at me sternly as she approached me, "You're going to see him again?" I nodded quickly, anxious to leave. "Serena, the others are beginning to notice." The Sailor Scouts grew concerned about me and began to keep a watchful eye on me. I sighed deeply, "I know, but I love him. I have to see Darien."

She pursed her lips tightly, "If he's that important, tell your mother what you're doing. She should know." Princess Mina was right about, but I was afraid Mother would stop me. I was putting myself in danger. But I couldn't go on without being with Darien, even in its smallest measure. My heart ached to be away from him. "I will tell her, when I'm ready. I have to go." Venus stepped closer to me, by grabbing my arm, "You know how dangerous this is. Does he?" My eyes widened, unable to answer her.

Mina and I stared for a long moment. Tension charged between us. Her eyes closed slowly, "I'm going with you," she announced. I stammered, looking for my words, "You don't have to do that." She couldn't come with me. I promised Darien that I would come alone. She took my hand gently, "Yes, I do. It's my duty." Holding hands, the both of us expanded the energy in our bodies, carrying us from my home planet.

Mina and I were now in the royal gardens of the Crystal Palace. My home was high in the sky. Living on the Moon, I always wondered what my planet looked like to other planets. The Moon was similar to the Silver Crystal set in the dark sky. "Where is he?" Mina's harsh tone brought me out of my wandering. We went deeper into the gardens to find mine and Darien's meeting place. She walked in silence beside me. "Really, you can go back now. I'm safe."

She shook her head, ruffling her long gold hair, "You're not safe as long as you're on _this_ planet. Besides, I'm the captain of your guardians. I'm supposed to make sure you're safe." We walked further, "That and your mother would take my title if something happened to you. That would bring shame on my world." I grimaced as we searched for Dairen.

She was risking her family's honor because of me. Mina and I walked further until we heard people talking. She stopped me, "Wait." Standing her ground, Mina peeked around the hedge. I stayed close to her as we listened to the voices.

"Your Highness, this is a mistake. The King is against it. This will be the downfall of the kingdom. Don't go through with this." Mina was ready to change to Sailor Venus when I heard Darien's voice, "Malachite, I love her and I will do as I wish. My father rules this planet, not _me_. All I ask is this one favor." The voices were getting closer. "Mina, it is fine," letting them hear my voice. I stepped out from around the hedge to see Darien standing with a man with long white hair and pale blue eyes.

This man locked eyes with me. He stared as if there was some answer my face provided, before turning to Darien, "Yes, I will do what you have asked." Darien nodded to him, "Thank you, my friend." Darien looked at me, excitedly and smiled, "Serena, I must speak with you." He took my hand and nodded to Mina, "Thank you for bringing her, Princess. Excuse us for a moment."

Darien guided me away from our guardians. Mina's eyes softened as she watched me walk away. Darien and I walked by a large marble fountain, that was bathed in the light of the moon. The flowing water was crystal clear in the light. My hand lightly touched the surface, feeling the cool liquid against my palm. "Serena," he drew my attention away from the fountain, "I want to ask you something." I smiled up at him, letting droplet fall off my fingertips, "Yes?" He took both of my hands in his, "Princess Serenity, I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming the Princess of the Earth?" I gasped, "Do you mean?"

Darien's blue eyes lit up in the night, "Yes, Serena, will you marry me?" Tears fell down my face, hearing the words for the first time in my life, "Yes." Darien's arms were around me in the next moment. My head tilted back and our lips molded to each other. This was the happiest day of my life. "When?" I asked impatiently. "Tonight, right now." My happiness exploded as I threw my arms around his neck, "Yes!" Darien's hand held the back of my head, holding my lips to his. Neither one of us thought about tomorrow or yesterday. All there was in the world was the two of us.

Darien and I walked back to the garden where Malachite and Mina were waiting. They were speaking to each other quietly. Mina was smiling at Malachite when we found them. Her mouth formed a thin line and nodded. Darien and I were secretly married and our guardians were our only witnesses. The one who performed the service was sworn to silence by his prince.

The sun was brightening the sky as Darien and I walked around the palace grounds. His cape was over my shoulders and he kept my hand in his. My head rested against his shoulder as we sat on a bench and looked over Crystal Tokyo Prime. This was the city of Darien's family. This was his home. He pointed out art galleries and cafes he wanted to take me to. I smiled, seeing the beautiful picture of our lives he was painting.

Darien and I planned on telling our parents soon, then our people. It concerned me a bit that the Earthlings wouldn't want a Lunarian as their future queen. Well, if they didn't, Darien did. I was going to be the Queen of the Earth. "I have an idea," I said. My Star Locket rested in my palm and played its tune. After the song ended, the center of it opened and I kept our weeding bands in my locket. Darien kissed me again, "I love you." My forehead leaned against his, "I love you too."

When Mina and I returned to the Moon, she didn't speak much. She only bid me a good night. "Mina, are you mad at me?" She shook her head, "No, you just know what you wanted and you went for it. I have to say I admire that about you. Good night," her voice dropped to a whisper, "Earth Princess."

I knew after tonight, I'd put her in a difficult place. Mina was keeping my greatest secret, against her will. Going to my room, I thought of the maiden that saw me with Darien some time ago. I hope Darien spoke with her. He told me her name was Beryl and she was part of his court. Beryl was a powerful sorceress and wanted to be Darien's princess. The way she looked at me when she saw Darien kissing me goodbye made me nervous. It was the coldest stare I'd ever seen.

I went to bed and tried to prepare myself to tell my mother that I was married. I couldn't sleep at all. Thoughts swirled in my head; nervous to tell my mother about what I've done and anxious to see my husband again. My husband; my body rolled to bury my face in the pillows. I was Darien's wife. My heart raced as the sun moved across the sky. People moved through the palace, chatting lightly. There was a knock on my door and my heart paused. "Come in," I whispered.

It was my mother, "Dear, what's wrong?" My mother was so attuned with me, that she could sense my tension. I swallowed loudly, "There's something I need to tell you." She sat on my bed as I confessed to her everything, down to last night. She stared at me in disbelief. "You put yourself in danger to see him. You snuck to the Earth, knowing our people are no longer allowed there. Then you marry the Prince against the King's wishes. Serena, what were you thinking?"

My head fell in shame, "I am sorry, Mother. For allowing myself to be in danger, but I will not apologize for marrying him." She exhaled and rose off my bed. "You're sorry, but you're not sorry?" She huffed, "Do you realize what you have done?" She walked towards my balcony doors. I could feel her anger, as she shook her head, "Just like me. Too much like me." I looked at her, "What do you mean?" She sighed and a half smile came on her face, "My parents forbade me from being with your father. He wasn't of royal blood and that's not allowed. I didn't care, because I loved your father. I married him anyway and he was crowned king. Then we had you."

Mother huffed out a long, exasperated breath. "I won't stand in your way. I can't because you already married him. You are no longer the princess of this planet, so you're no longer under my rule." Tears fell down her face. I jumped from my bed to hold her face, "Mother, will you make me leave?" She shook her head as she cried, "O course not. You will always be my daughter. I just hope you've done the right thing. When his father knows, we will announce it to the kingdom."

My mother wasn't angry with me in anyway, because she was the same way. She hugged me tightly and kissed my hair, "We will have the grandest ball to announce your union." Now, Darien was allowed to come to our kingdom freely, but still against his father's word. King Endymion was completely against our marriage and demanded that it ended.

Darien decided to denounce his throne for the kingdom and become the Prince of the Moon. "Darien, you cannot do that. It's your home." He held my face, "But _you_ are my life. My home is wherever you are." I looked at the Earth and it looked darker. "But you're right," he admitted, "Besides, something is wrong at home. I come here to check on you, but I do have to get back." I took out my locket and gave him his wedding band. We always wore them when we were together.

"Did you speak with Beryl after I left?" He nodded, "Yes, but I haven't seen her since. She was hurt, I'm sure, but I cannot worry about everyone's feelings. I love you." Darien wrapped me in his cape and held me against his chest. I loved nothing more than listening to the sound of his heart. We watched the Earth as we always did.

But soon, things were getting worse. Darien's father was killed, so he had to take command of the Earth's armies. Dark energy was taking over his people. Days passed and I hardly saw Darien. During our ball, I stared at the Earth, hoping to see Darien. But I knew that was impossible. I missed him so much.

"Serena!" I looked down into the courtyard, "Darien." I ran down into the courtyard and embraced him. "What are you doing here? What's happening on your planet?" My mother appeared behind us, "Darien, you cannot return to Earth. It's been taken over by the Negaverse. They're searching for you." He looked at her, "Your Highness, I have to go back." I gasped, "Darien, please, don't go!"

The ground began to shaken beneath our feet. "Oh, no," my mother gasped, "They're coming! Serena, get inside right now!" My mother went off to retrieve the Silver Crystal. "Serena, do what your mother says. Beryl is the Queen of the Negaverse and she's coming here because she knew I would be with you. I didn't want you to worry. She's corrupted my guardians and they now serve her." My eyes widened as he told me the news of his home.

"Serena, she wants to kill you." My body trembled in his arms, "This is because of me," my voice broke. "No," he held my face, "you've done nothing. She is angry because I choose you." My eyes began to tear, "My mother said I shouldn't have done this." Dark clouds began to fill the skies, "What have I done?"


	9. Dreaded Day

Chapter 9 – Dreaded Day

Diamond watched me as I finished telling him the truth behind the end of the Silver Millennium. My heart ached remembering everything vividly, "It was my fault." My vision began to blur as I thought about the downfall of my kingdom and the death of my mother. She used the Silver Crystal to send myself, the Scouts, Darien and the Negaverse minions to the future.

Diamond was silent as I told him everything. His hand rested on mine, "It wasn't your fault. You knew the risks. It wasn't your fault that Beryl couldn't control her emotions." I half-smiled, "It only made her more open to be taken over by the negative energy. Her jealousy drew them to her. But now you know. Darien and I vowed 'for as long as we both shall live.' I can't marry you." "But you died. Those vows are no longer binding," Diamond countered, "You would have to say them again in this life." I exhaled deeply, feeling like I just caught a punch to my stomach.

Diamond was right. Darien and I died after our wedding and we never made the vows again after our rebirth. This was my last resort. If Diamond believed that I was still married, then my vows to him wouldn't be binding. Diamond rose from where he sat, "Serena, you are not his wife anymore. You will be mine." I looked up from underneath my eyelashes, "No I won't." His chin dipped down, "Serena, one thing you must know about me. I'm a firm believer in 'If I can't have you, no one will.' Please, don't make me go to drastic measures." I gasped quietly, "You wouldn't?"

He smirked at me, "I always, _always_ get what I want." Diamond bent at the waist and pressed a kiss to the top of my head, "See you tomorrow, my lady." His body faded into as he walked away. I remained on the steps of the platform, afraid of tomorrow. Diamond left, feeling quite smug. He knew I was clutching at this, as a way to delay what was coming. My face fell into my palms, feeling the crushing weight of defeat. It was over. Tonight is the last night of my life, because tomorrow, I'll begin dying every day for the rest of my life.

I went to bed, defeated and wary. That night, as I have for the past few nights, I slept dreamlessly. The bed was my only sanctuary, but it provided no comfort. Part of me hoped that the day wasn't here and that I had more time, but I didn't. I was going to be crowned Serenity, the Princess of Nemesis. I was going to be promised to Prince Diamond. I hoped beyond hope that I wouldn't wake up tomorrow. Could I just sleep the day away?

It felt like I barely slept when Garnett came into the room. She smiled at me as my eyes opened, "Good morning, Princess." I didn't speak as I sat up. She helped me into my robe and went to draw a bath for me. My breakfast tray rested on the nightstand, but I didn't even look at it. Everything inside of me was already dead. In the bathroom, I sat at the vanity. In the mirror, I received the worse shock yet. My hands covered my mouth seeing the symbol of the Black Moon Family was on my forehead.

My eyes pinched shut, as I tried to focus. My own family symbol should replace it. My body began to tremble as I focused harder, but the black symbol didn't fade. I gasped into my palms, muffling my chattering teeth. God, I want to die. Garnett came to my side quickly, hearing my muffled screams. "Majesty, what's the matter?"

Tears streamed down my face as I saw the black crescent moon on my head. Garnett pursed her lips together, "It's there because you used all the energy of the Silver Crystal." I looked up at her in surprise. She looked away and went into the closet. My body slowly rose from my seat, following after her. How did she know that? I grabbed at her wrist, "Garnett?" She shook her head, "Please forgive me. I wasn't supposed to tell you."

My eyes narrowed, "Tell me what?" Her eyes saddened, "Prince Diamond asked me to watch your every step. I was there when you projected your energy. That is how you woke up on the bench. I wanted to help you get to your room, but I was afraid you would have thought I was spying on you." I scoffed, "You were." Her head fell, "I know, but that's how Diamond found you so quickly when Emerald was attacking you. I went to get him. Please, please, I beg you, don't be angry with me." I sighed slowly, "I'm not. Don't worry and thank you. But, I am curious about something. Why didn't you tell Diamond what I was doing?"

She hesitated, not answering right away. "I'm sure he asked you what I was doing out of my room?" Her eyes rose to look at me, "I told him that you wanted to go for a walk and you asked me to get you something to drink when Emerald lured you into her trap." Well, it was comforting to know there was someone I could trust in this place. Garnett held a gown over her arm, "Come, we must get you ready." "Please Garnett," I snorted, "You and I both know I am not looking forward to this." She sighed, "I know. The Prince can be intimidating, but he does love you." "But I don't love him."

Garnett rested her hand on my arm, "You will come to love him." My head shook slowly, "No, I won't. Diamond can take my memories, but he cannot make my heart forget Darien." There was nothing Diamond can do about that. He could taint my mind and have my body, but my heart will belong to Darien. Garnett nodded, "Very well."

In the bathtub, my head submerged into the water. It was comforting, as a temporary escape. Bubbles floated around me as I watched them. My lungs seized and ached for air. I gasped loudly as I got out of the water. Garnett dressed me in the gown Diamond had for me. She brushed my hair, "You look lovely." I half-smiled at her in the mirror, "Thank you." She nodded, "Are you ready?" My head shook, "No," my voice was broken and quiet.

Garnett guided me to the throne room. With every step, it felt like I was dragging a heavy ball, attached to imaginary chains and shackles around my ankles. Outside, I looked like a princess ready for a coronation, but on the inside, I was a prisoner, screaming and thrashing against my skin, looking for an escape. My heart was silent as I walked. Garnett patted my arm, gesturing for me to enter the throne room. All that was missing was the traditional funeral march. Today, Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity and bride of Prince Endymion was gone.

In the throne room, it was lit up like I've never seen it before. Candles stood on everything that stood still. The room was filled with people, each of them holding a single burning candle. All of their faces were worn as they looked at me. The shadowing lights of the candles made the people look spooky. They were more like ghosts. Some of them whispered to others as I walked by. My face remained emotionless as I walked.

My eyes stayed fixed on the floor as I walked up to the platform. Looking up, there were two matching thrones on the platform. My heart stopped as I saw them. Diamond stood in front of his throne and held his hand out to me. My eyes closed slowly as I took it, with tears falling down my face. He knew I didn't want this and he didn't care. Diamond was getting what he wanted. I stood with my hand in his as the Wiseman appeared.

I sucked in a sharp breath feeling the cold air of the Wiseman brush along my skin. The Wiseman turned and waved his hand, blowing out every candle in the room. My eyes darted around the room, only seeing darkness. Low lights came on along the platform, setting Diamond and I in a spotlight. The Wiseman turned back towards the platform. His harsh voice echoed through the room.

"Prince Diamond, as the crowned prince of Nemesis, do you claim this young woman to be your Princess?" "I will," Diamond promised and I felt sick. This was it, the moment I feared. "Serenity, princess of the fallen Silver Millennium, do you accept Prince Diamond as your prince and vow to become his Queen?"

I hesitated with my answer. My heart clinched in my chest, trying to beat at a steady pace. "I..." the words were stuck in my throat, "I.." Diamond squeezed my fingers, "Remember your promise." A tear fell down my cheek, "Yes." My voice was listless and my eyes were blank. Sapphire stepped onto the platform out of the dark, holding a black cube box. He opened it, revealing the necklace and a matching crown. Diamond clasped the necklace around my neck. Sapphire placed the crown on my head, "I give you our Princess," and applause filled the room. I was now the Princess of Nemesis.

Diamond and I stepped back and sat on the matching thrones. I let the weight of what I had just done crash down on me. Dying felt like my entire body was numb. Nothing else could hurt me. As part of the crowing ceremony, it was Nemesis tradition that Diamond and I dance together, symbolizing that I was now his. Diamond took my hand and guided me into the circle of guests. He kept me close, but I didn't look at him. I could feel Diamond's eyes on me as we dance.

As the dance ended, Diamond guided me back to the throne that was now mine. "Are you all right?" My eyes looked up at him and I nodded once. Who cares about what I wanted or how I felt? No one in this place did. Garnett offered me a glass of wine, but I refused it. Diamond took my hand and I was too numb to pull it away from his, "It's the white wine I thought you might like." Diamond took the glass from Garnett and stood next to me. My eyes nervously watched him as he glided over to me, "Try it." Nothing could hurt me anymore. Everything within me was gone. I remained motionless as Diamond lightly put the glass to my mouth and the contents touched my lips.

The taste of it was sweeter and not as strong as the first one Diamond had me try. He smiled, placing his fingers under my chin and pressed his lips to mine, "I'll be right back." I felt nothing from this gift; a small favor. Diamond went to speak with Sapphire and the Wiseman. Garnett stood by my side as the people of Nemesis spoke to each other.

"You now have her; now use her, Your Highness." My face was turned in the other direction, but I listened to their conversation. The Wiseman was instructing Diamond on what to do next. Nothing mattered anymore. "She's your Princess. You have a right to her Silver Crystal." Diamond looked at me, while I was still looking away. "You're right. I'll speak with her." I didn't need this.

I stood, wanting to escape, but Diamond stopped me. "Serena," he caught my wrist and pulled me into his body, "my dear, I need the Silver Crystal." I didn't look at him, "I don't have it." He made me face him by holding my shoulders, "What are you talking about?" His voice quickly changed from gentle to sharp and cold. For the first time today, I looked him in the eye, "I don't have it. I gave it to Tuxedo Mask before you sent him away." "What?" Diamond's hold tightened on my shoulders, "How could you?" I tried to get out of his hold, not wanting to attract attention, "I promised that I would stay, but I never said you would get the Silver Crystal. That wasn't part of the deal. You got me. Isn't that enough?"

His hold was beginning to hurt as his eyes became angry. Diamond's grip tightened even harder, "Ow. Diamond let go of me." He towed me back to the throne, half hiding behind the high chair backs, "How could you do that?" My eyebrows pulled together, "Because Rini is the rightful heir after me. Since I could no longer use it, the Crystal goes to my daughter. It is her Lunarian birthright. Our husbands don't have any rights to use the Crystal, only our daughters." Diamond's eyes widened as he stared at me. I wanted to push the proverbial knife further into his back, "I guess you never did your homework on me." Diamond's lips pulled back from his teeth in rage.

Beneath us, the ground began to shake. Diamond looked around, holding me to his side. He made us step out from behind the thrones, "What was that?" A projection rose in the center of the room. In the hologram, the images of four women were outside the palace grounds. The Sailor Scouts were using their energy to break through the Dark Palace's barrier. "Stop them!" Diamond waved his hand and his followers went to fight the Sailor Scouts.

I watched the whole thing. A portal opened and the Scouts got in and faced, what seemed like, the endless line of the Black Moon's defenses. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were the strongest fighters and they were heading the fight. I didn't see Mercury or Venus, but that did worry me. They must have a plan. "Stop those Scouts now!" Diamond ordered. Rounds of thunder charged with fire blasted through the Scouts' enemies.

Diamond paced back and forth watching the fight. He let me slip out of his hold, but his hand pushed against my shoulder, lowering me onto the throne. Everything was silent except of the fighting outside. Diamond and I were alone in the throne room, watching the onslaught. Soon, there was a loud banging coming from the other side of the throne room. There were two large dark doors there.

"Harder!" someone call from the other side of the doors. Diamond took one step off the platform and I jumped from my seat. The Scouts were getting closer. My heart raced Diamond looked back at me, "Garnett, take Serena to her room and keep her there. Do not allow anyone to enter her bedroom." Diamond was preparing to fight the Sailor Scouts and keep me here. Garnett held my shoulders and tried to get me to go with her, but I wouldn't move, "No!" The doors were hit again.

Their energy was beginning to flow into the room. I inhaled at it, feeling it course through me. My body was beginning to feel like it did before. "As one," I muttered between my teeth. They had to do what I told them to win this. Diamond looked back at me as another bang hit the doors. "Mercury Star Power," "Mars Star Power," "Jupiter Star Power," "Venus Star Power!" That did it. Their energy burst into the room. I was knocked off my feet from the blast. My head almost hit the throne, but I was quickly moved.

Diamond shielded me from the energy. We were on the floor, looking up at the gaping hole in front of us. Looking over his cape, there were the Sailor Scouts. My face lit up seeing them again. They were here. Walking up behind the Scouts was Tuxedo Mask. He was healed and he came back for me. Ignoring Diamond's hands, I stood as they walked towards the platform.

"Serena?" Hearing his voice, I ran into Tuxedo Mask's arms, knocking off Diamond's crown from my head. Tuxedo Mask held me in his arms, hard against his chest, "I'm never letting you go again." My mouth found his in the next instant, throwing my arms around his neck.

"No, she is mine!" Diamond growled. Dark energy burst between me and Tuxedo Mask, separating us. My body rolled across the floor, away from the Sailor Scouts. I groaned landing on my side. My eyes were blinded by sudden darkness. Someone held my wrist and I thought I was safe. Then everything got colder. No, Diamond had me and he was making us disappear.

We were in my room and I fell on the floor of the bed platform. My lips trembled as Diamond glared at me, "It was you. It was you all along." I tried to stand, but Diamond's powers slammed me to the floor. My legs hurt from the impact, "I told you. I told you what I wanted. You didn't listen." He took one step closer to me. "Diamond, we don't have to fight. Please, let me help you. You and your people can live on Earth."

My body trembled as his hand brushed my face. "I tried to be so generous to you." I blinked, "Generous? What have you done that was so generous?" "Everything! I gave you the most lavish room, the finest clothes, the most beautiful jewelry. I would have given you everything. And you run to _him_." Diamond gripped the back of my head, taking a fistful of my hair. He tilted my head forward and undid the clasp of the necklace. It fell to the floor and he roughly grabbed my arm. My feet stumbled as I was thrown onto the bed, "I should have made you mine sooner. You have no idea how long I've waited for you." Diamond pinned my arms to the bed, "No," I pleaded, "No, please don't do this." Diamond looked down at me, "You forced my hand, Serena. I am taking you back to Nemesis." He kissed my neck, up to my lips, "You belong to me." His lips were hard and rough on mine.

He wasn't releasing me, but it was only a matter of time before someone found us. Diamond's hand was grazing down my body and the fabric of my gown being pulled upward. His hand was on my leg, moving up, which made me gasp. I tried to fight him off, but he had both of my hands pinned above my head. "You will never escape me again."

Quick footsteps came into the room, which distracted him. "Hey!" a white glove slammed across Diamond's face, releasing his hold on me. I sat up to see my rescuer. "Don't you have guys like that?" I smiled at Sailor Jupiter. She looked at me, seeing the Black Moon symbol on my forehead, "We came just in time. Let's get you out of here." She took my hand and we ran back to the throne room.

The others were waiting for us in the throne room, "Ready to go home?" Venus asked. Tuxedo Mask took my hand and we ran out of the palace. The storm blew angrily as we stood outside. I could barely keep my eyes open with the wind blowing. Tuxedo Mask extended his cape over my body, "Now, Your Majesty!"

We were transported back to the Crystal Palace. It was warm and brighter here. I couldn't fight my smile, being back home. "Diamond will not back down. He'll be here soon." "Then you'll need this." Tuxedo Mask handed me my locket. I smiled and looked towards the Dark Palace. An attack was coming.


	10. Fight

Chapter 10 – Fight

The pillars of the Crystal Palace stood around us. It was the same desolate place as it was when we first arrived, but in this moment, it was the most beautiful place in the world. I looked around, with Darien standing next to me. His arms were around my waist as I looked around. My nightmare was over.

"Mommy!" Rini came running down the stairs. The image of the King and her Luna Ball were following behind her. My knees trembled as I watched her. She was safe. I worried for Rini more than anyone. My body collapsed as she ran into my arms, "Rini!" I couldn't stop myself from crying as I kissed her cheek. My greatest fear was that Diamond or the Wiseman would send someone after her. She was part of the reason I gave myself up and Diamond proved it. Diamond believed I was stronger than Rini.

I stood up with Rini tightly held to my body. She looked up at my face and gasped. Her eyes grew in size as she looked at me, "You're one of them now?" My fingers grazed over my forehead, remembering the black moon symbol. I shook my head, "No, of course not."

The holographic image of the King came towards us. The image of his hand touched the mark on my head, but I felt nothing, "You are home now, Sailor Moon. Their symbol will disappear once you use the Silver Crystal." I brushed my hand across my head again, "That's a relief." I felt awful that Diamond's mark on still on me. Darien curved his arm around my shoulder and walked me and Rini inside the palace. Rini nuzzled against my chest as we walked into Darien's room.

Neither, Rini or Darien ever released any part of me, from holding my hand to me carrying Rini. It was funny; a month ago I thought Rini was the most annoying child and that Darien wanted nothing to do with me, but now, I loved the both of them more than anyone in the world. They were my family.

"Why are you suddenly so affectionate? I thought you hated me." Rini hugged me tighter, "I can't hate my own mom, even if she's just a bratty teenager." Darien laughed and I smiled at her. I lightly kissed her hair, "Don't you call me 'bratty'." The three of us were together again, the way we belonged. Rini bounced on the bed as I sat with her. "What did they do to you?" I bit my lip, "You don't want to know." Rini's eyes narrowed, "Come on. What happened? Why did their leader take you?"

Darien came to stand beside us, "Diamond wanted the Silver Crystal and Serena is the only one who could use it. So, he thought it was best to keep Serena and make her their princess." Darien downplayed the entire plot for Rini. She was too young to know the true reasons behind Diamond coming for me.

Rini blinked a few times, "That's terrible. Will he come back?" My heart sank in my chest, because I feared the same thing. Darien patted Rini's head, "If he does, we'll be ready for him. He won't break up our family again." There was a quiet knocking on the door.

Sailor Mercury came inside, "Come on, Rini, they need a minute alone." Rini jumped off the bed and landed on her feet, "Ok." She took Mercury's hand. Rini looked back before leaving the room, "Just try to stay here, Serena. We don't need to track you down again." I laughed as she skipped across the room, "I will."

Darien closed the door behind them, then looked at me. We hadn't seen each other in days and were so close to losing each other. I could feel the energy of the Dark Crystal leaving my body. Their family symbol disappeared and my clothes changed into my princess gown. Wisps of white satin covered my skin again. Darien slowly walked across the room. I watched him as he came over to where I sat. Darien's hand rested on my cheek and I leaned into his touch. His warm embrace soothed me. My eyes were closed as I felt Darien touch his lips against mine. His kiss brushed away everyone Diamond took from me.

Darien pulled me closer into his chest. His arms wound around my body, leaning me onto the bed. His knee rested onto of the soft mattress along my leg. Once again, the fabric of my gown was being moved, but this time I wasn't scared. Darien's hand moved and hitched my leg around his waist. His mouth kissed down my chest and my fingers ran through his hair. I moaned feeling his gentle embrace on my skin. His lips moved back to mine. I inhaled deeply as his tongue glided along my lower lip.

My eyes shot open as a sinking feeling suddenly in the pit of my stomach. Nothing else in the room was moving, but I felt like I was falling. I don't know how I knew this, but I did; they were coming. "Darien," I whispered. I had to tell him. "Shh," he silenced me, as his hands moved across my stomach. We were about to be in more danger. "Darien, they're coming." He pulled back to look into my eyes, "I know, Serena." Then he kissed me again, not letting me speak. His hands curved around my neck, pulling me off the bed.

Thunder crashed outside, but it didn't scare me. I was safe again. The thunder grew louder as it got closer. Darien didn't seem to notice as he undid the back of my gown and let it fall off me. Darien took my hand as I sat back down on the bed. His hands rested on my waist as he laid down with me. He held my body to his, moving with his. Darien's chest was hot against mine. I moaned again, feeling Darien move his body against mine. My forehead leaned against his and his hand held the side of my face. My mouth fell open, moaning against his neck.

I realized why he was doing this now. Darien was so scared of losing me and now we were in danger again. A fight was coming, but this was a moment of peace from days of chaos. Could this be our last time together? Could this be the last time Darien and I would experience of love for one another? He stared into my eyes and our lips pressed together.

The thunder continued to roar outside. It was darker, but neither of us moved from the bed. I laid on his chest, with Darien's arms around me. He played with my left hand and saw Diamond's ring on my finger. "Hmm," was all he said. Darien removed the ring from my finger, tossed it onto the nightstand, then replaced it with our wedding band, "That's better." I sat up looking at my old ring, it seemed so long since I wore it last. My Star Locket played quietly on the nightstand. I smiled as the gold band glistened into the lamplight.

"You know we have to be remarried for this to be binding." Darien chuckled and brushed back my hair, "We will be." He pulled my face to his and his mouth found mine. The danger was getting closer, but we remained calm. Darien told me about all the things they learned in the Crystal Palace while I was gone. Besides being guardians of the Royal Family, the future Sailor Scouts had lives, careers and families.

Amy was a world renowned scientist, which wasn't a big surprise. That was always going to be in her future. Raye still lived at her family's temple and ran it with her husband and son. Lita was a judge and Mina was a teacher. Also, they were the queens of their planets.

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus were self-sustaining kingdoms in this time, so the Scouts could come and go whenever they were needed. They wanted to have as normal lives as possible. Though they loved their planets and kingdoms, the Scouts preferred to live on Earth. I was happy to know that my friends had full and happy lives in their future. Darien told me that the Scouts were married to the reincarnations of Darien's guardians from the Silver Millennium. Amy was married to Jedite, Raye was with Nephlite, Lita married Zoycite and Mina married Malachite.

The thunder crashed so loudly outside, I knew the Dark Moon clan was right outside our walls. My heart lurched from the thunder's loud crash. I looked out the dark window, feeling the negative energy seep into the walls. Holding the sheet to my chest, I leaned into Darien's embrace, "It's time."

Darien and I walked out to the front entrance of the palace. Outside the barrier, everything was much darker. He changed into Tuxedo Mask and was ready to fight. Holding my Silver Crystal locket, I spoke the words, "Moon Crystal Power!"

The energy of the Silver Crystal flowed through my body. The energy strengthened every part of me, allowing me to be faster and stronger. My clothes changed into my Sailor Scout uniform and my tiara appeared on my head. My shoes changed into high red boots. The Silver Crystal locket rested in the center of the bow on my chest. The energy of the Silver Crystal and I were now one. Now, I was Sailor Moon again and ready to fight alongside the Sailor Scouts.

Outside, there was the line of our enemy waiting to fight. The sounds of their taunts filled the air. The negative energy from the hoard darkened the skies to a pitch black. From above, the greatest threat was coming. A green dragon flew at the palace barriers. My eyes widened as it smashed its tail against the barrier, trying to get through. "You must go outside to fight it," the King informed us.

Mercury's scanner came across her eyes, "I see." Her small computer was in her hands as she analyzed the creature, "It has a human-like mind. Its weakness is on the black crystal on its head. We have to hit it there." I nodded once, "Then let's go."

The Scouts and I ran outside of the barrier to face the first of this battle. The dragon flew over our heads. The large body swooped close to the ground, swirling up a strong wind that blew us off our feet. I groaned as I landed hard on the ground. Tuxedo Mask was next to me in a moment, making sure I wasn't hurt. Behind the dragon, there were the Dark Moon soldiers ready to fight us. Among them, I saw Diamond, Sapphire and the Wiseman.

Diamond's eyes were fixed on my face. I looked away in time to see the dragon attempting to crush me with its massive tail. Tuxedo Mask leapt in and took me up in his arms. "Be careful," he warned. The two of us sailed through the air and landed on away from the dragon. "Mars Fire Ignite," blasts of fiery rings flew towards the dragon, scarring it. The large animal roared loudly, but it wasn't defeated.

"As one," I commanded the Scouts. The Sailor Scouts used their powers to attack the dragon, giving me the distraction I needed. Tuxedo Mask leapt in the air and cracked the black crystal with a rose. The dragon roared in agony, as charges of black energy pulsed around its body. It was in pain.

Running towards it, I leapt into the air with my scepter in hand, "Moon Scepter Elimination!" The energy flowed from the Crystal to my scepter, hitting the dragon in its chest. The dragon gave its last roar, immobilized where it stood. Its skin faded to gray, becoming nothing but dust as it fell to the ground. I breathed quickly as I landed on my feet. My eyes looked up to the sound of faint screaming. In the dark, there was an image of Emerald was falling into space.

"The dragon was Emerald?" Diamond looked on in indifference, seeing one of his followers fall. Diamond looked away from the sky towards me, "She was always weak. That's why she could never rule by my side." He spoke so heartlessly about her. I gasped, "How could he do that? She loved him." Diamond's eyes were fixated on me, taking in my uniform. Sailor Mars came over to stand next to me, "Worry about that later."

The next hoard of the attack was coming. The six of us took our stance, preparing to fight. Dark energy charged the air as Diamond's soldiers charged. The battle was difficult, but I felt stronger than I have in a long time. Being near another large amount of Dark Energy, my body was absorbing it again and it was taking an effect on me.

During the fight, I was finding it enjoyable taking down my enemies. "Down," someone yelled. Ducking out of the way, Sailor Jupiter wiped out half of her enemies with the slash of her Thunder Whip. With my scepter, I swept across their line, taking out the rest of their fighters. Thick puffs of smoke billowed into the air. All that were left among their ranks were Diamond, Sapphire and the Wiseman. Diamond was staring me down. My eyes softened as I looked at him. He was lost and lied to. He and his family needed help.

I bit my lip and took one step in their direction, "We don't have to fight. The Wiseman has been lying to all of you. I want to help you." Diamond smirked and the sinking feeling returned. The pit of my stomach fell away as the feeling got stronger. I closed my eyes, "Is that what I think it is?"

Diamond smiled, "You didn't think it would that easy, did you?" I sighed, "You know, for a moment, yes, I actually did." "Silly girl," he breathed. Looking up to the sky, more warriors were coming from Nemesis. Seeing all the soldiers, this was a thousand times worse than what we just faced.

"Sailor Moon, you can heal them all with the Crystal," Jupiter suggested. My heart slammed in my chest seeing all these people who were corrupted by the Wiseman. "That would take a lot of energy to do it." "She can't," Tuxedo Mask interjected, "It would kill her." The wall of warriors came down on us and we fought them off as best as we could. They kept coming, battering down on us.

"Back to the palace!" I ordered. Tuxedo Mask fought off the ones that were coming towards me. Keeping them away was difficult, because they were trying to grab me. They spoke their orders from Diamond, "Kill them all, but bring Sailor Moon to me!" Fighting away one, another got their hands around my waist, stopping me from fighting. The one who held me was taking me away from the Sailor Scouts. The cold was coming over me, but Tuxedo Mask got there before this one made us disappear. Tuxedo Mask got me back inside the palace barrier, with the Scouts were right behind us.

The barrier sealed up and the enemy fighters couldn't get inside. All of us were out of breath and tired. The one that held me bruised my arm, leaving blue-black marks on my skin. Sailor Mars stood next to me, "Are you all right?" I nodded, "We need help." Diamond's soldiers pounded against the walls that protected the Crystal Palace.

My body turned around to see five warriors walked towards us; the Sailor Scouts' future counterparts, with Sailor Pluto. The future Sailor Venus stepped forward, "Let us help you." My Scouts stared at their future selves. It was strange to see my friends in their adult forms. I smiled, "Of course." The future Sailor Mercury bowed her head, "It would be good to fight with Sailor Moon again." The eleven of us prepared ourselves to fight the hoard that waited for us on the other side of the protective barrier.


	11. War

Chapter 11 – War

Outside the barrier, we went to resume our fight. This time, Sailor Jupiter and I had a plan; use me as bait and she would destroy anyone that came near me. Something came over me as I leapt into the center of the enemies and fought them off. The Dark Energy in my body was affecting me again. Using my scepter again, I swept across the fighters, making a huge hole in their lines. Despite myself, I was smiling as I lowered their numbers.

Tuxedo Mask came to my side, "What are you doing?" he asked, fighting off more enemies. "I don't know," was all I could think of. The Silver Crystal powered me and the Dark Energy fueled my anger. I wanted this to be over. I wanted this world to be safe for my daughter. The future Sailor Jupiter found us, "Get back to the palace. We can't let anything happen to you two. Get out of here!" she ordered.

"No! We have to fight." Sailor Jupiter looked at me, "If Diamond gets you and the Crystal, it's all over." I blinked; she was right. There had to be something. A thought hit me. One thing that can be done to stop Diamond's obsession. I grabbed Tuxedo Mask's arm, "Do you have our rings?" Sailor Jupiter fought off the dark fighters who still tried to get at me. Tuxedo Mask kicked a fighter in the chest, "Yes!" I smiled at him in the midst of the battle, "Jupiter, marry us!"

She looked at me, "Now?" "Yes, right now!" The future Sailor Jupiter was a judge and she could perform the ceremony. She flipped another fighter and pushed them away, "Yes, Your Highness." Sailor Jupiter said the words between fighting enemies, "Do you, Princess Serenity, take Prince Darien to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do!" I answered, kicking an enemy. Tuxedo Mask stayed closed to me, the both of us fighting together as we always had before.

"Prince Darien, do you take Princess Serenity to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do!" He was now holding my waist, punching a fighter away from me. "Exchange rings!" Sailor Jupiter called. Tuxedo Mask slipped on my ring and I did the same with his. My leg swung around, pushing another enemy away from us. "With the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss…" she fought off one fighter.

"You may kiss….!" She blasted away another enemy with a charge of thunder. "Just kiss!" Tuxedo Mask whirled me to face him and he pressed his lips to mine. We were married again. Our marriage has bound us to each other once again. "NO!" A screamed ripped through the dark fighters. The black clouds above rolled from their leader's rage. I looked at Tuxedo Mask, "He knows." Tuxedo Mask Took me up in his arms and ran back to the palace. "No, Tuxedo Mask, don't," I begged as he pushed me inside the barrier. "Stay here!" The barrier closed, keeping me inside.

"No!" my fist pounded against the indestructible wall that separated me from the others. I had no choice but to watch the whole thing. "Mommy?" Rini ran towards. I looked back at her, "Rini, get back inside!" I took her up in my arms and took her back inside. The large door shut behind us, keeping myself and Rini inside. From the pit of my stomach, I felt awful. This was just like last time.

They were all out there, risking their lives for me. My body slid to the floor, holding Rini to me. This couldn't happen again. It would be worse. Diamond was murderously jealous of Darien and I feared he would try to kill him again. He admitted to fighting the King and hurting him. Diamond stabbed Tuxedo Mask without any remorse. He do it again, now that he was my husband. No, I couldn't just sit here, not again. I had to do something. There had to be something I could do.

Pangs of pain hit me in my heart. I gasped, clutching at my chest. I knew what it was, "No!" I gasped. I ran outside to see Sailor Venus lying on the ground, battered. Another pang hit me as Sailor Mars fell to the ground. More wrenches hit me as all the Sailor Scouts, past and future fell. I searched for Tuxedo Mask, but I couldn't find him.

A thought struck me. This was old magic, but very powerful. It could work. I ran back into the palace and stood before the body of Neo Queen Serenity. I took my Silver Crystal in my hand and held it above my head. My other hand rested on the encasement, "I give you everything!" The light of the Silver Crystal filled the room. My body fell limp as the power of the Crystal fell over me.

NQSPOV

My eyes opened. I was awake again. I was standing in the foyer of my palace. "Mommy?" A small voice came from behind me. There she was, my princess, my daughter. "Mommy!" I hugged her to me. What a strange dream. I felt I hadn't seen her in weeks, "Where's your father?" Rini's eyes were full of tears as she looked at me. She seemed different, as if she'd grown in a short amount of time. "How long was I laying there?"

The image of my husband appeared before me, "My Queen, you're awake." He stood before me, smiling. From that, seeming only his image, I remembered everything. I looked back to only see myself laying in the encasement of quartz. It was my past self, dormant as Sailor Moon. "I remember." In my hand, I was holding the Silver Crystal. Every memory my past self made from meeting Rini to the moment I gave up my energy to awaken my future self flooded my mind.

Outside the battle resumed, "Tuxedo Mask!" Prince Darien was my husband once again and he needed me. Diamond was readying to advance on Darien, ready to kill him this time. I ran outside to see my warriors falling. I stood on the steps watching everything. This was strange. I saw all this when I was a Sailor Warrior and it was occurring again.

Sailor Pluto looked at me, "Neo Queen Serenity!" The Nemesis fighters stopped and looked at me. My eyes were angry as I walked down the steps, "Release my Sailor Warriors, past and present, now!" My voice echoed over the battlefield. I stepped out of the barrier and felt all the negative energy in the air. This was the last time these people would invade my kingdom.

Diamond appeared before me and I was mad, "How dare you? My home! My family!" He just looked at me. I remembered everything from my time in the Dark Palace. Diamond was a gentleman, but he was also misled. I looked at the Prince, "You have a choice. Accept cleansing from the Silver Crystal and live on my planet or be banished to the deepest recesses of space, where you and your will never return from. Your parents never wanted any of this. Diamond, please consider this offer." Sailor Jupiter patted my shoulder, "Why are you offering them this? Again?"

I blinked, "Because they've been lied to. While I was in the Dark Palace, I found out that the Wiseman is the reason for all this. He serves the Doom Phantom." I looked directly at the Wiseman, "The Doom Phantom wants all life to be destroyed. Once the Negamoon Family had the Silver Crystal, the Wiseman would have consumed it, making himself powerful enough to destroy all life." I looked at Prince Diamond, "Please, I offered this before. Let me help you. I can bring back all your fallen family members and you can live happily on Earth."

Diamond stared at me, seeing the sincerity in my eyes. He knew I was speaking the truth. There was a blast of negative energy. The waves hit me, but Diamond was there, keeping me from falling. "No, you stupid queen! I will destroy all of you!" Diamond and I watched as the Wiseman grew in size, becoming the Doom Phantom. "This planet will fall, as the Moon Kingdom did."

Diamond stood in front of me, taking a protective stance. My eyes widened, "You released the Negaforce that corrupted Beryl and destroyed my world," I stepped around Diamond. "Yes," his voice boomed. The air thickened, making breathing difficult, "But it was your mother sent all of us into the future, where I released it again."

The Doom Phantom caused the end of my world. The Sailor Scouts stood before me, in defense. "No," I commanded, "he's mine." "Mommy," I looked back to Rini coming towards me. I looked up in time to see the Doom Phantom preparing to blast my child. My body dove in front of her as I did before, trying to protect her.

The blast flew towards us and hit the back of my shoulder and I fell to the ground. I groaned, feeling the burning singe my skin. "Mommy!" Rini screamed. The ground began to shake and Rini's crescent moon appeared. Energy flowed out of her, "How dare you hurt my mommy!"

Rini stood, with tears streaming down her small face and her clothes changed into her princess gown. She held out her arms, her palms forward, "Go away!" A light shined from her tiny hands and the Silver Crystal appeared. I gasped, seeing the powerful jewel in her hands. She had the Silver Crystal! "Cosmic Moon Power!"

Energy blasted out of her, towards the Doom Phantom. It hit him, making him groan loudly. "Rini, here!" I handed her the Crescent Moon Wand. The Crystal settled in the crescent moon as she continued to use the Crystal. She wheeled it as any of our ancestors did.

I stood next to her and the Crescent Moon Staff appeared in my hand. I placed the other Silver Crystal on my staff. All the Sailor Scouts stood behind us, giving us more power. "What? Two Silver Crystals!" The Doom Phantom was shocked. "Cosmic Moon Power!" Rini and I called out, sending all of our energy to hit the Doom Phantom.

There was enough energy, from two Silver Crystals and the power of more than ten Sailor Scouts to destroy the Phantom. Rini and I fell to the ground, but the Sailor Scouts caught us. Tuxedo Mask held me, "Serena?" I smiled at my husband's past self, "I'm fine." Rini moaned, "Is it over?"

Tuxedo Mask and I smiled at her and each other. There was one more thing for me to do. Standing up, I held the staff above my head, "Moon Healing Activation!" The Silver Crystal flew out of the staff and circled the planet. My planet was healed again.


	12. Home Again

Chapter 12 – Home Again

NQSPOV

Diamond and his family stood before myself and my husband. Rubues and Emerald were brought back from oblivion. Emerald kept her eyes cast down as they stood before us. She was grateful for to our family for bringing her back and shamed for what she did to me in the Dark Palace. I didn't truly begrudge her for what she did; jealousy is the most evil in the world.

The Silver Crystal was able to bring them back, though I was against. Reincarnation shouldn't be frequently done. The Crystal had the power to reincarnate my mother, but she refused that power. She remains as she is, the spirit of the Moon. Diamond apologized for all he had done to our world, "The Wiseman lied to all of us." My head nodded, "Yes, much like the Negaverse taking over Queen Beryl's mind, fueled her jealousy and anger. They only lie and use you as tools of destruction."

I noticed Diamond didn't apologize for taking me. He was love with me and wanted me to be with him. My time in the Dark Palace, I saw that he did care, which showed he really did have a good heart. There was a silver lining for their family. Emerald's eyes pinched shut, "Your Highness?" I looked at her, seeing that the Black Moon symbol was no longer on her forehead. None of them bared that mark anymore. Diamond and his family were now human. My head dipped once at her.

She exhaled a staggered breath, "I am so sorry for what I did to you. I was leaving you to die and you bring me back to life." Endymion on my back as I smiled at her, "It's said I am far too forgiving. Emerald, I willing to look past it, if you are." She nodded silently. "Then all is forgiven," King Endymion declared, "but you may need some help adjusting to life on Earth." My King and I looked over to our right and Sailor Pluto smiled as she bowed her head.

Her staff spun in the air above her head, using the power that was endowed within her. The door to the Gateway of Time appeared, "They will help you." My hand gestured to the doors opening and the Four Sisters appeared from the 20th century. The eldest Catzi was first and she smiled at me, "Your Majesties." It was good to see my old friends again. It was funny, before I fell under the Dark Moon Family's spell, the Four Sisters were my enemies.

"Catzi, Bertie, Prizma, Avery, will you help them?" Prizma's eyes were locked with Sapphire's. Catzi smiled, "Of course, Serena, I mean, Your Highness." The Four Sisters adjusted well to life on Earth. They enjoyed all that life had to offer them. The ladies could help their family and show them everything I told Diamond about.

There was one more thing I had to do. My eyes closed, making Diamond's engagement ring appear in my palm, "Diamond, this belongs to you." I handed him the ring that he had given my past self. Diamond was a caring man and this ring deserved to be on the finger of a woman who loved him. Diamond took the ring, but said nothing. He only nodded. Rini held my other hand tightly, watching and learning on how to deal with our subjects. Rini wanted to learn as much as she could.

The Negamoon Family departed to live their lives on Earth, cleansed from the Silver Crystal. They have seen the error of their ways and were honored to be offered the chance to live out their lives on Earth. Emerald and the others said nothing as they left. Sapphire and Primza took each other's hand, smiling to each other.

I bit down on my lip, hoping that they could live in peace. Diamond and his family didn't have the abilities they did when they first came. Their followers lived on the Moon, under the watchful eye of my mother's spirit. She had her way of communicating with me. _My darling, you've given them a wonderful chance at a new life. I'm so proud of you_. I smiled to myself, _Thank you, Mother_.

Rini tugged my hand, "Is it time for them to go?" She looked over to the balcony where the Sailor Scouts of the past stood. Endymion kissed her hair, "Yes, they have to go home." Tuxedo Mask stood by the quartz encasement. He was staring down at it. My past self, Sailor Moon laid there peacefully. It was time they were sent home. Tuxedo Mask remained unmoving until the three of us walked over to him.

His hand rested on the clear casing, "How will you wake her?" "The same way she woke me." Leaving Rini with her father, I walked over to the encasement. I looked down at her, taking in her entire body. My eyebrow arched as I looked at her, "Endymion, how did you love me like this? I'm a string bean." Endymion laughed and Tuxedo Mask only smiled, "Maybe so, but you were my string bean."

I looked at him, "I know. It's just strange seeing myself as a teenager." Rini leaned closer to me, "You were kind of selfish and bratty too." My lips pursed together, "Now you see where you get it from." Rini gasped and hugged her father's neck. "Sailor Moon, wake up." The light of the Silver Crystal filled the room, working its power on my past self.

Sailor Moon's eyes opened and the encasement disappeared. She exhaled slowly. My past self looked at me and her eyes widened, "Hello Serena."

SMPOV

My vision was a bit blurry. Was I looking into a mirror? The last thing I remembered was laying on the platform that Neo Queen Serenity once was. Blinking several times, the mirror that was above me was actually the face of my future self, "Hello Serena." My head shook slowly, feeling the dizziness fade away.

"Serena," Tuxedo Mask whispered my name. I threw my arms around him, "What happened?" He looked at me, "It worked. You woke the Queen and she healed the planet." I blinked, "She did?" Neo Queen Serenity exhaled as she took Rini into her arms, "Technically, you did."

I didn't realize that the King was standing here too. He was well again, along with everyone else on the planet. While I slept, many thoughts ran through my mind. Diamond said it was him who injured the King. As the Earth was being attacked, it takes a toll on Darien himself. As he is the royal son, if the planet dies, he dies. The Earth was weakened from the Dark Moon's attack, so Darien was weaker. Also, Emerald crossed my mind. I wanted to hurt her, but she was jealous. Why was I on the receiving end of a jealous woman's wrath? Beryl, Ann, then Emerald. How much more could I take?

Neo Queen Serenity bowed her head, "Thank you for waking me. And for keeping Rini safe." I laughed once, glancing at Rini, "Don't thank me. Somebody had to take care of her and give her a dose of reality." Rini made a face, "Why is everyone picking on me?" My eyebrow arched at her, "Is that all you got? Has Raye taught you nothing?"

Sailor Mars smiled as she and the Scouts stood on the balcony. Rini pursed her lips, "What reality would you know? You were too busy reading comic books to notice anything." My eyes closed, "You're getting better." Rini leaned her head against her mother's, seeing the warmth any mother would have for their child.

The sun shined brightly from the balcony doors. Brighter than I've seen it in a long time. Tuxedo Mask took my hand as I moved to get off the platform. I walked over to the balcony in a daze and looked over Crystal Tokyo. It was the most beautiful city I'd ever seen. The buildings were white, silver, chrome and black. My hands rested on the banister looking over the city that I was going to live in. In the distance, the Dark Palace was gone. Any evidence of the Negamoon's destruction was gone.

The Crystal healed everyone on the planet and everything was good again. Tuxedo Mask placed his arm around my waist. I could stay here for the rest of my life. Looking over this perfect city with my prince. It was just like the Silver Millennium. The Queen came out onto the balcony, "It's time for you to go home. All of you." My head fell, knowing it was time.

A soft hand rested on my arm and I looked up to my future self, "You were the greatest help to us and for that; you can keep your memories of what happened here. It was intended to erase your memories, but it would be better for you to remember this. That and, from the time with Diamond, memories are far too important to lose." My eyes softened, "Thank you." Tuxedo Mask held my to his side, "Will it change anything?"

The King looked at the Queen, then to us, "No. Its better you remember, because after this, you have become stronger as fighters and in each other." My Sailor Scouts stood behind us. Venus sighed, "I know we can't come back, but I would like to." I laughed once, "We will, Mina. We just a little while."

The Gateway of Time was waiting for us. A small hand fit into mine as the doors opened. I looked down to see pink hair brushing against my stomach. My throat closed as my arms held the small girl hugging me. Like Venus, I wanted to come back, just to see Rini. I would have to wait over a thousand years for me and her to talk about everything over the past month.

Rini sniffled as hugged Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask held me as she said goodbye to the Sailor Scouts. Darien and I watched the little girl that would our daughter. She was the ultimate symbol of our love for each other. Our love made this bratty, selfish, annoying little girl and I already loved her with all my heart. I couldn't stop myself from crying as she hugged me again. "Thank you for everything, Mommy!" "Goodbye Rini," my voice broke as I said her name.

Tuxedo Mask took my hand as I watched Rini rub her eye. She took her mother's hand. My future self kneel down to hug her, "I'm right here, sweetheart." The Sailor Scouts lead the way through the Gateway of Time. Everything was weightless around us as the Gateway closed. We joined hands while falling through the time stream.

Gravity pulled us to the ground, settling back in the 20th century. Looking around, we weren't the Sailor Scouts anymore. The moon was high in the sky, shining down on Raye's temple. None of us spoke as we looked at the moon. In this moment, it was a time to reflect on what we've just endured and how it made us stronger. We caught a glimpse into our lives as adults and I couldn't wait for it. Most of all, I couldn't wait to be a wife and a mother. Being Queen came after that.

Raye bit her lip, "Whose hungry?" Lita shrugged, "I'll cook." Mina and Amy smiled, "We'll clean." My eyes never looked away from the moon. Darien leaned down, his lips near my ear, "Let's go inside." His voice was a quiet whisper, making me smile. "I'm not hungry." Raye looked back at me, "Go home and get some rest. We'll talk in the morning." I nodded at her, "Thanks Raye." Luna and Artemis followed after the others, happy to be home.

Darien and I held hands as we walked down the steps. My home wasn't far from the temple, but I didn't want to go there yet. My family wouldn't remember Rini, but I won't forget her. Darien and I walked to his apartment. The city was full of life. The streets filled with people, laughing, arguing and crowding together. When we arrived there, the future was the complete opposite, but I was happy to see it change before we left.

I sat on his couch, looking out the window. Being with Diamond, I came to appreciate everything I had here. Darien sat down next to me, putting his arm over my shoulders and pulling me against his shoulder. His hand held my face, bringing it closer to his. My eyes closed he kissed my cheek. Once, twice and a third time. Everything was perfect again. The fighting was over.

Darien didn't have to pretend he didn't love me anymore. He kissed my lips again and again, holding me closer to his body. He released my lips and smiled. "What is all this about?" I asked. He kept our faces close together, "You have no idea how scared I was. When I saw Diamond taking you away from me and I couldn't help you, that was the worst thing imaginable." His hand drifted over my hair, "You were scared and reaching for me and I couldn't do anything." He sucked in a sharp breath, "Then I saw him holding you and you looked so weak. Then, above all, you sacrificed yourself for me again."

I looked at him, "You know I had to." Darien hugged me closer, "Did you have to leap to your death just so you could be with me?" My hand drifted over his chest slowly, "I couldn't be without you." "Serena, don't ever do that again. I don't care what happens to me, don't you sacrifice yourself again." My arms tightened around him, "Then keep yourself safe. We have a daughter to think about." Rini was a thousand years away, but anything that happens to us here, could alter her future. I wasn't taking that chance.

He pressed his lips to mine again, "I won't lose you again." I smiled against his mouth, "Well, at least we're even." He looked at me, "What do you mean?" I giggled, "Each of us had two enemies fall in love with us." It was a silly thought, but he still chuckled, "Alan and Ann never loved us. It was more like an obsession." I shrugged, "Well, I had to let Diamond take me. Queen Beryl had you for some time."

His eyes narrowed a bit, "Ok, we're even then. Let's not make it a third time for either of us." I smiled at him, as he overlooked one important fact, "Well, we can't. We're married. Again." He took my hand, turning the gold band around my finger, "Does it count? We were married in the future." I groaned, "We just had to say it in this life and we did. We're married and I don't want to hear one word about it." He looked at me, with a coy smile, "So, are you going to tell your parents. I mean, we're married, so you should be moving in with me."

My teeth slammed into my lower lip. I completely forgot about my parents. Darien chuckled from my expression, "I didn't think so. So, history has repeated itself. You won't tell your parents that you're married. Not until you're ready." I made a face at him, "Exactly. But we have to do something a bit more dangerous." His smile fell, "What?"

I smirked, remembering my mom's request before all this started, "My mom wants to have you over for dinner." His eyes widened, "Oh boy. Dinner with your dad; highly danger. I'd rather face the Negaverse again." I laughed, "I don't. I want some down time." I didn't want to hear the word 'Negaverse' for a very long time.

Darien kissed me again, "Well, we should do this slow. A family dinner is a good start." I giggled as I leaned against his chest. Darien was my husband again. But more importantly, I was his again. We've seen our future and our daughter. Our lives were going to be good, but right now, it couldn't get better.

The End


End file.
